


Το Σχήμα μου θα Είσαι Πάντα Εσύ

by Nightroxy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, Drunk!Will, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, Fanart, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Graham - Freeform, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Will, M/M, Marking, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pining, Possessive Hannibal, Post Eposode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Hannibal, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sassy Will, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Hannibal, Top Will, Will's POV, dominence, ornagsm delay/denial, references to sexual assualt, αναπτυσσόμενη σχέση, αναφορές σε σεξουαλική επίθεση, απαγωγή, αργή πλοκή, βία, πρωκτικό σεξ, πρώτη φορά, πρώτο φιλί, ρομάντζο, σεξουαλικά παιχνίδια, στοματικό σεξ, συναισθηματικός χειρισμός, τηλεφωνικό σεξ
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightroxy/pseuds/Nightroxy
Summary: Επιβίωσαν την πτώση τους από τον γκρεμό: τώρα ο Χάνιμπαλ εξαφανίστηκε και ο Γουίλ φθείρεται. Στη μέση από καινούργιες απειλές και ξαναεμφανιζόμενες παλιές, χρειάζεται μια σειρά ανεξήγητων γεγονότων για να κάνουν τον Γουίλ να συνειδητοποιήσει ότι ο Χάνιμπαλ μπορεί να βρίσκεται πολύ πιο κοντά από ότι ήλπιζε να είναι.Μετά από το τέλος της ιστορίας και ένα ταξίδι μέσα από την ανάλυση του υπέρτατου εγκλήματος αγάπης.





	1. Κεφάλαιο 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



Σε ονειρεύτηκα σήμερα. 

 

Τουλάχιστον νομίζω. Ίσως ήταν περισσότερο σαν να ονειρευόμουν ξύπνιος. Ήρθες στο δωμάτιο του νοσοκομείου μου και τράβηξες την ψεύτικη πλαστική καρέκλα, σκιρτώντας λίγο από το τρίξιμο όταν την τράβηξες στο πάτωμα διπλά στο κρεβάτι μου. Τότε δίπλωσες τον εαυτό σου πάνω της, σταυρώνοντας τα πόδια σου ίσα-ίσα και... με κοιτούσες. Μόνο καθόσουν: Καθόσουν και κοιτούσες. Φορούσες ένα από αυτά τα γελοία επιδεικτικά κουστούμια που θα έδειχναν χάλια σε οποιονδήποτε άλλο, αλλά εσένα σου χάριζε μια συγκεκριμένη εξωτική, σπάνια αίγλη. Πάει τόσος καιρός από τότε που σε είδα σε ένα από αυτά τα κοστούμια, σχεδόν τα είχα ξεχάσει. Χρόνια από τότε που σε είδα να φοράς κάτι που δεν ήταν παραχωρημένο από ίδρυμα ή πιτσιλισμένο από κόκκινο. Έτσι στην αρχή κοιτούσα περισσότερο το κοστούμι παρά εσένα. Δεν θα σου άρεσε αυτό, δεν νομίζω. Είσαι τόσο νάρκισσος. 

Δεν ταίριαζες καθόλου σε αυτό το νεκρό σκηνικό, όλο το χρώμα και η ενέργεια σου τελείως λάθος τοποθετημένη. Όταν κοίταξα το πρόσωπο σου φάνηκες προσεκτικός, ένα πολύ αχνό χαμόγελο έπαιζε κοντά στο στόμα σου. Πάντα ήσουν τόσο ανεξιχνίαστος. Σαν σφήγκα. Ποτέ δεν ήξερα αλήθεια τι σκέφτεσαι. 

"Γειά σου, Γουίλ." Είπες επιτέλους. Τα μάτια σου ήταν σαν δύο μαύρες τρύπες. 

"Τι κάνεις εδώ;" Μάλλον δεν ήταν το καλύτερο πράγμα να ρωτήσω - να απαιτήσω- αλλά δεν ήξερα τι άλλο να πω. 

"Δεν ήξερα ότι έπρεπε να έχω έναν λόγο." 

"Έχεις λόγο όμως, έτσι δεν είναι; Έχεις λόγο για τα πάντα. Και είσαι εδώ και δεν είσαι καν αληθινός." Τώρα που κοίταξα στα μάτια σου δεν μπορώ να σταματήσω, προσπαθώντας να μην χαθώ μέσα τους. Αντιλαμβάνεσαι ότι έχω γοητευθεί, και την απροθυμία μου (φυσικά το αντιλαμβάνεσαι) και αυτό το αχνό χαμόγελο γίνεται ελάχιστα μεγαλύτερο. Το απολαμβάνεις (νάρκισσε). 

Κλείνω τα μάτια μου για να ξεφύγω από τα δικά σου, και στο σκοτάδι σε ακούω να σπρώχνεις την καρέκλα σου πίσω και να περπατάς προς το κρεβάτι. Τριγυρίζεις, ευκίνητος σαν γάτα (δεν μπορώ να σε δω αλλά το ξέρω), και νιώθω το στρώμα να βουλιάζει όταν κάθεσαι. Αισθάνομαι την ανάσα σου στο πρόσωπό μου, τρομερά ελαφριά, με το ζόρι εκεί, τα αραχνίσια δάκτυλά σου ακουμπάνε το μάγουλό μου και ανασαίνω ξανά και ανοίγω τα μάτια μου. Τουλάχιστον νομίζω ότι το κάνω, ίσως ήταν ήδη ανοικτά. Και φυσικά δεν είσαι εκεί. Υπάρχει ένα ζοφερό ρυάκι από φως που χύνεται κάτω από τη πόρτα, και ο παλμογράφος που αναβοσβήνει, και βήματα, και απόμακρες φωνές, και ο ήχος της αρρώστιας και του θανάτου, αλλά όχι εσύ, και είσαι ιδιαίτερα εκκωφαντικός με την απουσία σου. Το δωμάτιο ουρλιάζει από την έλλειψη σου. 

Παίρνω μια βαθιά ανάσα, και πονάει, και ξεπλέκω το καλώδιο του ορού για να πιάσω το ποτήρι νερό δίπλα στο κρεβάτι. Τα χέρια μου τρέμουν. 

Είναι σχεδόν αβάσταχτο ότι ακόμη και ο εαυτός σου στο μυαλό μου καταφέρνει να παραμείνει αρκετά βήματα μπροστά. 

*** 

 

Η Κεΐντ Πούρνελ κάθεται δίπλα στο κρεβάτι, κάθεται στη καρέκλα σου (πάντα θα νιώθω ότι είναι η καρέκλα σου, το ξέρω από τώρα). Είναι εκεί εδώ και μία ώρα, γρυλίζοντας ερωτήσεις σαν σκυλί. Μπλα μπλα μπλα. Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω πόση από την αμυντικότητα της προέρχεται από πραγματικές επιφυλάξεις σχετικά με την κατάθεση που έδωσα (η οποία δεν ήταν ακριβώς ψέματα, όσο ένας γενναιόδωρος χειρισμός της αληθείας... κάπως σαν μικρές μαλακίες), και πόση είναι απλά αυτή να φέρεται σαν κόπανος επειδή μπορεί. Ίσως να θέλει να νοιώσει επιμελείς, γεμίζοντας κουτάκια. Δεν είμαι σίγουρος, είναι δύσκολο να την διαβάσω. Αν και υποθέτω με έναν κατακρεουργημένο κατά συρροή δολοφόνο, έναν να λείπει, και έναν μισοπεθαμένο ειδικό πράκτορα του FBI ξεβρασμένο στην παραλία, η σκληρότητα της δεν είναι τελείως αδικαιολόγητη. 

Λέει κάτι προβλέψιμο και (μάλλον) προσχεδιασμένο για μία "Εξαντλητική, επίσημη έρευνα" -σίγουρα προβαρισμένο, για να ενσταλάξει ακριβώς τη σωστή ποσότητα φόβου και συμμόρφωσης. (Αν προσπαθήσω αρκετά μπορώ ακόμη να την φανταστώ να κάνει εξάσκηση στον καθρέφτη, τελειοποιώντας τα διάφορα σουφρώματα των χειλών της και τα σμήγματα των φρυδιών της). Προφανώς προσπαθεί να με τρομάξει, και έτσι σταματάω να προσέχω, γιατί ποιος νοιάζεται; Δεν θα σε πιάσουν. Αν είσαι ακόμη ζωντανός δεν θα τους αφήσεις να σε πιάσουν αν δεν θέλεις- θα είναι όλα μέρος του παιχνιδιού. Αν _είσαι_ ακόμη ζωντανός. Όχι, δεν είσαι νεκρός όμως. _Δεν_ είσαι. Δεν έχω καθόλου χειροπιαστές αποδείξεις για να το υποθέσω αυτό, αλλά το πιστεύω έτσι κι αλλιώς. Θα το ήξερα αν ήσουν νεκρός, έτσι δεν είναι; Απλά θα το ήξερα. 

"Ήσασταν εξαιρετικά τυχερός, κύριε Γκράχαμ," λέει, με μίσος, λες και ήμουν τυχερός μόνο για να την εκνευρίσω- λες και η τύχη μου ήταν θέμα προσωπικής δυσαρέσκειας. Είμαι εντυπωσιασμένος, παρ'όλα αυτά. Τόσο προσεγμένη ποσότητα δηλητηρίου. Δεν είναι τόσο καλή όσο εσύ φυσικά, αλλά δεν είναι κακή. Καθόλου κακή, θα της έβαζα επτά στα δέκα. 

"Κάποιος σας βρήκε," συνεχίζει. Ακόμη επιμένει στο πόσο τυχερός είμαι, λες και με νοιάζει. "Σας έβγαλε από το νερό, έντυσε τις πληγές στο πρόσωπο και το στήθος σας..." Η πρότασή της σβήνει, δεν ξέρει πως να συνεχίσει. Δεν λέει ότι αυτός ο τυχαίος καλός Σαμαρείτης ήσουν εσύ, αλλά δεν χρειάζεται, γιατί φυσικά ήσουν. Όταν κλείνω τα μάτια μου είμαι σίγουρος ότι μπορώ ακόμη και να το θυμηθώ. Το χέρι σου στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού μου, κρατώντας το κρανίο μου, όσο ήρεμος και αποδοτικός όπως πάντα αλλά καρυκευμένος με έναν αέρα προσεκτικής απόγνωσης, γιατί δεν αντιδρώ και δυσκολεύεσαι να εντοπίσεις τον παλμό μου. "Ανάπνευσε, Γουίλ", είπες, "Ανάπνευσε για εμένα, χρειάζομαι να αναπνεύσεις." Κρατάς το κόψιμο στο μάγουλο μου με τα μακριά σου δάχτυλα, φτιάχνοντας ένα αεροστεγές κανάλι γύρο από το στόμα μου για να μπορέσεις να μου κάνεις τεχνητή αναπνοή. "Χρειάζομαι να ζήσεις, Γουίλ." Έλεγες, "Χρειάζομαι να ζήσεις για εμένα." Σε δεύτερη σκέψη, ίσως το εφηύρα αυτό το τελευταίο. Μάλλον σίγουρα το εφηύρα: δεν μοιάζει σαν κάτι που θα έλεγες. 

Το μυαλό μου αρχίζει να πλέει, και φαντάζομαι τι θα έκανες αν ήσουν εδώ, πως θα την διέλυες με τέλεια κατασκευασμένες μικρές λεκτικές αποκρούσεις και γκριμάτσες ενός χλωμού φρυδιού. Ή, πολύ πιο πιθανό, θα την διέλυες κυριολεκτικά, μάλλον με τα γυμνά σου χέρια. Με ένα γυμνό χέρι δεμένο πίσω από την πλάτη σου... 

Με κοιτάει επίμονα τώρα, με ελάχιστα κρυμμένη δυσαρέσκεια. "Είπα κάτι που βρήκατε αστείο, κύριε Γκράχαμ;" Ξεσπάει. 

Η κοφτή φωνή της με φέρνει πίσω στο δωμάτιο, σαν νύχια σε μαυροπίνακα, και ανοιγοκλείνω τα μάτια μου, αποπροσανατολισμένος. "Συγγνώμη, τι;" Λέω σαν ηλίθιος. Πίσω από τα μάτια μου, μου χαμογελάς. 

"Γελάτε. Δεν ήξερα ότι ήταν αστείο αυτό το θέμα. Άρα- είπα κάτι αστείο;" 

Θεέ μου, γιατί ρωτάνε οι άνθρωποι τέτοιες ερωτήσεις; Δεν είναι σαν να περιμένει, ή να θέλει, μια ειλικρινή απάντηση. Αναρωτιέμαι λίγο τι θα έκανε αν έλεγα "Ναι, βασικά, είσαι- πάρα πολύ," ή ακόμα "Ναι, και μάντεψε πόσο με νοιάζει. Μέτρα πόσο. Τελείωσες;" 

"Δεν γελούσα," Λέω αντ'αυτού, "Έκανα _μορφασμούς._ Βασικά βρίσκομαι σε κατάστασή σοβαρού πόνου. Κυρία." 

Με κοιτάει με ξεκάθαρη απιστία, και καθόλου εντυπωσιασμένη με την ειρωνεία του ΄κυρία'. Δεν θα το συνεχίσει όμως, δεν θα ενοχληθεί. Θα το αφήσει να περάσει, έτσι και εγώ φοράω στο πρόσωπο μου μία ταιριαστή έκφραση και της δίνω την πλήρη προσοχή μου. Ανταλλαγή. Δεν αξίζει να φαντάζομαι τι θα έκανες έτσι κι αλλιώς. Ποτέ δεν ήμουν αξιόπιστος στο να σε προβλέπω, έτσι δεν είναι; Μάλλον θα είχα τις ίδιες πιθανότητες να με διαλύσεις όπως και αυτή. 

"Ναι, λοιπόν..." Λέει. Μαζεύει την τσάντα της βιαστικά και κρατάει το λουρί. Χάνει τον έλεγχο αυτής της συνάντησης, και το ξέρει. Αυτό που θέλει, ξεκάθαρα, είναι να μου πει να πάω να γαμηθώ. Το γεγονός ότι δεν μπορεί, και είναι απεγνωσμένη να το κάνει, είναι εντελώς ικανοποιητικό. 

Κοιτάζουμε ο ένας τον άλλο, παρατηρώντας. "Ευχαριστώ που περάσατε." Λέω τελικά, αφήνοντας την να φύγει. Χρειάζεται ακόμη και η τελευταία σταγόνα αυτοσυγκράτησης μου για να μην αρχίσω να χαμογελάω πάλι. 

"Σας εύχομαι γρήγορη ανάρρωση κύριε Γκράχαμ." Είναι το μόνο που λέει (Ναι, καλά), και μετά σηκώνεται, τεντώνοντας τον εαυτό της στο κανονικό της ύψος, εντυπωσιακή με τα γυαλιστερά της τακούνια, και με _αγριοκοιτάζει_ (αλήθεια- δεν υπάρχει άλλη λέξη για αυτό που κάνει) και γυρνάει στις μύτες των ποδιών της και πηγαίνει προς την πόρτα. Καταφέρνω την προσδοκία του να έχω τα μάτια μου κλειστά και απλά ξαπλώνω εκεί, νοιώθοντας κάπως σαν να πέρασα μαρτύριο. Αηδιάζω όταν καταλαβαίνω ότι τα χέρια μου τρέμουν λίγο, και τα χώνω κάτω από την κουβέρτα. Κλείνει την πόρτα δυνατά πίσω της. Τα τακούνια της ακούγονται κατά μήκος του διαδρόμου με μικρά αυτάρεσκα βήματα, _κλικ κλικ κλικ,_ και φαντάζομαι πως θα ήταν να την κάρφωνα στην καρδιά με ένα από τα πανάκριβα στιλέτο της. Προσπαθώ να νοιώσω σοκαρισμένος με τον εαυτό μου αμέσως μετά, αλλά δεν το καταφέρω ακριβώς. " _Λίγο χυδαίο, δεν νομίζεις, Γουίλ;_ " Σε ακούω να λες, αλλά ξέρω ότι χαμογελάς παρόλα αυτά. 

Λίγη ώρα περνάει, δεν ξέρω πόση. Και μετά ακούγεται ένας ήχος έξω από το δωμάτιο και όταν ανοίγω ένα μάτι μπορώ να διακρίνω μια ψιλή φιγούρα πίσω από το θολό γυαλί. Είναι άνδρας, το καταλαβαίνω από τους γυμνασμένους- στιβαρούς ώμους, μεθοδικά χτισμένους. Δεν θα είσαι εσύ, λέω στον εαυτό μου, δεν είσαι, _θεέ μου..._ και η πόρτα ανοίγει εντελώς, και φυσικά δεν είσαι εσύ. Είναι ο Τζακ (περίλαμπρος με το παλτό του και αυτή την άθλια φεντόρα) εκπέμποντας αμηχανία. Πρακτικά τρέμει από αυτή, βγαίνει από μέσα του σαν κύματα. Τα χέρια του είναι κρυμμένα πίσω από τη πλάτη του σαν να κρατάει κάτι και για μία εξωπραγματική/αηδιαστική στιγμή νομίζω ότι μου έφερε λουλούδια. Δεν μου έχει φέρει, φυσικά, (ευχαριστώ τον θεό), απλά δεν ξέρει τι να κάνει με τα χέρια του. Τα ξετυλίγει και τα φέρνει μπροστά του, κρατώντας το στομάχι του, και μετά τα αφήνει να πέσουν εντελώς και να κουνιούνται σαν εκκρεμές. 

"Λοιπόν, Γουίλ..." Καταφέρνει επιτέλους να πει, και τα λόγια του τρέχουν και σκοντάφτουν προσπαθώντας να ξεφύγουν από το στόμα του και έτσι ακούγεται ακατανόητο: _ΛοιπόνΓουίλ._ Νοιώθω τα χείλη μου να κουνιούνται πάλι. Πότε έγινα τόσο υστερικός; Ποτέ δεν γελούσα τόσο. " _Τόσο αυστηρός Γουίλ,_ " Σε θυμάμαι να λες κάποτε, " _Τόσο σοβαρός όλη την ώρα._ " 

Ο Τζακ κάνει άλλη μια προσπάθεια. Πρέπει να του το αναγνωρίσω. "Γειά σου Γουίλ," Λέει (καλύτερα), και μετά από μία παύση, "Φαίνεσαι σαν να πήγες στην κόλαση." (Όχι τόσο καλύτερα). 

"Ναι;" Λέω, "Μόλις γύρισα." Δεν με πειράζει όμως. Πραγματικά μοιάζω σαν να πήγα στην κόλαση. Τουλάχιστον δεν με ρωτάει πώς νοιώθω όταν είναι προφανές ότι, με βάση οποιοδήποτε αντικειμενικό κριτήριο, νοιώθω σαν επτά αποχρώσεις σκατού. 

Γελάει λίγο με αυτό, και τραβάει γενναιόδωρα την καρέκλα (την καρέκλα σου) δίπλα στο κρεβάτι. Ό,τι πόροι κατάφερε να μαζέψει για να κάνει τόση πρόοδο έχουν ξεκάθαρά εξαντληθεί, γιατί γίνεται ήσυχος πάλι, κρατώντας και αφήνοντας τα χέρια του (φυσικά). Τον Κοιτάω, ξαφνικά το ίδιο χαζός. Δεν μπορώ να σκεφτώ ούτε ένα πράγμα να του πω, και ξεκάθαρα ούτε αυτός μπορεί, και αρχίζω να αναρωτιέμαι αν θα συνεχίσουμε να κοιτάμε ο ένας τον άλλο μέχρι να κλείσει η πτέρυγα για το βράδυ και έρθει μια νοσοκόμα να τον οδηγήσει έξω, μεγαλειώδης στην βαριά του σιωπή. 

Ο Τζακ φαίνεται δυστυχισμένος, γιατί φυσικά και φαίνεται, και βγάζει ένα μακρύ αναστεναγμό. "Πώς πάει αυτό;" Λέει τελικά, δείχνοντας στο μάγουλό του για να αντιστοιχίσει το σημείο όπου έχω γάζες στο δικό μου. Προσπαθώ να σηκώσω τους ώμους μου για να απαντήσω αλλά το μετανιώνω αμέσως γιατί στέλνει μια σειρά από πόνους σε όλο μου το σώμα, που βγαίνουν από την πληγή στο στήθος μου. Γαμημένος Φράνσις Ντόλερχαϊντ με το καταραμένο μικρό του μαχαίρι. "Θα μπορούσε να είναι και χειρότερα." Καταφέρνω να πω επιτέλους (αν και όχι τόσο πολύ χειρότερα). "Δεν νομίζουν ότι η ουλή θα είναι πολύ χάλια." Όχι ότι με νοιάζει έτσι και αλλιώς. Είναι ένα ακόμα στίγμα, ένα σημάδι που οδηγεί πίσω σε εσένα, σαν τα αποτυπώματα σου σε όλο μου το σώμα. Ένα σημάδι μάχης: Αποκτημένο στον πόλεμο. 

"Μπορείς να την καλύψεις έτσι κι 'αλλιώς με την ψωριάρα γενειάδα σου.", λέει ο Τζακ και γελάω, γιατί τι άλλο μπορώ να κάνω; Η αμηχανία του φτάνει μελοδραματικά επίπεδα και βρίσκω τον εαυτό μου να τον λυπάται. "Δεν πειράζει Τζακ," Λέω επιτέλους, "Ξέρεις ότι όλα αυτά δεν είναι δικό σου φταίξιμο." 

"Ξέρω," Λέει αυτός, πράγμα το οποίο με εκνευρίζει λίγο, γιατί περίμενα τουλάχιστον λίγη αντίσταση. Καλά να πάθω, υποθέτω - έπρεπε να ξέρω ότι δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να είχα την ευκαιρία να είμαι μεγαλόψυχος μαζί του. 

Ο Τζακ αναστενάζει πάλι, και εγώ αναστενάζω για να του κάνω παρέα. "Τρομερή σκηνή αφήσατε πίσω σας," Λέει τελικά. "Καταραμένο μπέρδεμα." 

Αυτός είναι ένας τρόπος να το περιγράψεις, υποθέτω. "Σου έπιασα την νεράιδα των δοντιών όμως, έτσι δεν είναι;", απαντάω. Παύση. "Κατά κάποιο τρόπο." 

Ο Τζακ χαμογελάει λίγο. "Ναι, το έκανες." Κάνει και αυτός παύση. Κοιτάω κάτω στα χέρια του, φυσικά στριφογυρίζουν και μπλέκονται μαζί. "Γουίλ, επίσης μας έχασες τον Χάνιμπαλ Λέκτερ." 

Τον κοιτάω για μια στιγμή, σοκαρισμένος σε ειλικρινή σιωπή. Νοιώθω το στόμα μου να δουλεύει άσκοπα. Πρέπει να μοιάζω γελοίος, σαν ψάρι που παλεύει για αέρα. Πάω στοίχημα ότι ποτέ δεν έμοιαζες όπως εγώ τώρα, έτσι δεν είναι; Ούτε μια φορά στη ζωή σου. "Για όνομα του Θεού, Τζακ!" Καταφέρνω να πω επιτέλους. "Δεν έχασα τον Χάνιμπαλ Λέκτερ. Δεν είναι σαν να ξέχασα να τον βάλω στο πίσω κάθισμα του αυτοκινήτου και γύρισα σπίτι και ήμουν κάπως ΄ _Ωχ! Που πήγε ο Χάνιμπαλ Λέκτερ;"_ Τραβάω μια βαθιά ανάσα, μια ωμή προσπάθεια για αέρα. "Με μαχαίρωσαν και με πέταξαν από έναν γκρεμό." Κάνω μια ακόμη παύση. Αυτή τη φορά σίγουρα δεν χρειάζεται να προσθέσω _Κατά κάποιο τόπο._

Είναι απτόητος από αυτό (φυσικά), καταπληκτικός στην ιδέα του μιας ενάρετης προσπάθειας. Ο Τζακ Κρόφορντ: Ακόμη μια φορά μέσα στο ρήγμα. "Γουίλ, ξέρεις ότι χρειάζεται να στο ρωτήσω αυτό. Το ξέρεις. Γνώριζες ότι επρόκειτο να ξεφύγει;" Μου ρίχνει ένα σκληρό βλέμμα. "Δεν θα ήταν η πρώτη φορά, έτσι δεν είναι;" 

Για μια σιχαμερή στιγμή νοιώθω ότι μπορεί πραγματικά να κλάψω. "Δεν έχω ιδέα τι του συνέβη," Καταφέρνω να πω, "Το έχω πει στον κόσμο αυτό, έκανα κατάθεση. Έπεσε από τον γκρεμό όταν έπεσα και εγώ. Σκοτώσαμε τον Ντόλερχαϊντ, με άρπαξε," _Πρόσεχε,_ σκέφτομαι, "Χάσαμε την ισορροπία μας, πέσαμε. Θα μπορούσε να είναι νεκρός. Μάλλον είναι..." 

"Θα μπορούσε, και ναι, μάλλον είναι," Λέει ο Τζακ, "Αλλά το ίδιο και εσύ. Και δεν είσαι." 

"Όχι," Λέω, "Δεν είμαι." 

"Και χαιρόμαστε για αυτό," απαντάει ο Τζακ, με μια πραγματικά αηδιαστική εγκαρδιότητα. Νοιώθει ένοχος τώρα, κάνει βήματα πίσω. Με έσπρωξε και προσπάθησε να βγάλει κάποια αντίδραση, και είναι ευχαριστημένος που η απελπισία μου είναι πραγματική, έτσι είναι προετοιμασμένος να κάνει πίσω (για τώρα). Η δουλειά τελείωσε. Τέλος πάντων, είναι δικό του το φταίξιμο... κάπως. Φαίνεται λίγο πιο χαρούμενος όμως, λίγη ένταση του έφυγε. Ίσως δεν με πιστεύει εντελώς, άλλα σίγουρα θέλει. Μου χαμογελάει ξανά, φιλικός και καλός. Δώσ'του λίγο ακόμη χρόνο και θα προσπαθήσει να χαϊδέψει τα μαλλιά μου και να με πει γιό του. (Θεέ μου, δεν θα προσπαθήσει στα αλήθεια...έτσι δεν είναι; ) Όχι ότι αυτή η σκηνή είναι όλη, ή έστω λίγη για εμένα. Είναι κυρίως για τον εαυτό του - χρειάζεται να με βάλλει στη θέση μου, να με μειώσει σε ένα ήρεμο, εύθραυστο πλάσμα που δεν αποτελεί απειλή και μπορεί να του φέρεται καταδεκτικά. Για όλη την εμφανή του οξύνοια, δεν έχει πραγματικά ιδέα για τίποτα. 

"Σου μίλησε ακόμη η Κέιντ;" Λέει. 

Γυρνάω τα μάτια μου αντί για απάντηση και γελάει με ένα από εκείνα τα γέλια. Σίγουρα θα πρέπει να το ήξερε όμως, δεν θα χρειαζόταν να ελέγξει; Είναι όλοι τους αρκετά άχρηστοι, κανείς δεν φαίνεται να ξέρει τι κάνει ο άλλος. Δεν είναι θαύμα που κατάφερες να τους κοροϊδεύεις όλο και περισσότερο για τόσο καιρό. 

Ο Τζακ (όπως και εγώ) φαίνεται να έχει φτάσει το όριό του για αυτή τη συζήτηση, και σηκώνεται παραστατικά για να μαζέψει το παλτό και το χαζό καπέλο του. Αναρωτιέμαι αν θα μπορούσες να φορέσεις ένα τέτοιο καπέλο και να σου πάει; Μάλλον θα μπορούσες. Μόνο. Γυρτό, λίγο λοξό για να κρύβει ένα σου μάτι. 

"Να προσέχεις, Γουίλ," Λέει ο Τζακ. Με ακουμπάει βαριά στον ώμο. Του χαμογελάω γιατί αυτό πρέπει να κάνω. "Θα μιλήσουμε περισσότερο μετά," προσθέτει, και είναι ταυτόχρονα απειλή και υπόσχεση. 

Αφού φύγει τεντώνομαι και κλείνω τα μάτια μου, απολαμβάνοντας την ηρεμία και την γαλήνη (επιτέλους). Μετά από λίγο τα ανοίγω πάλι, αλλά δεν είσαι εδώ, φυσικά δεν είσαι. "Δεν ξέρω που είσαι," Λέω δυνατά. Ελπίζω να μην με ακούει κανείς. Φαντάζομαι την καινούργια πρόσθεση στον ιατρικό μου φάκελο: _Ο Γουίλ Γκράχαμ αυτή τη στιγμή κάθεται στο δωμάτιό του, μιλώντας στον εαυτό του χαρωπά._ Αλλά δεν με ενοχλεί αρκετά για να σταματήσω. Δεν φταίω εγώ, δεν θα έπρεπε να χρειάζομαι να μιλάω στον εαυτό μου. Θα έπρεπε να μιλάω σε εσένα. Αλλά δεν ξέρω που είσαι, πραγματικά δεν ξέρω. Δεν είσαι πουθενά και θα μπορούσες να είσαι οπουδήποτε- την ίδια στιγμή. 

"Ακόμη και να ήξερα που είσαι δεν θα τους έλεγα. Δεν θα τους άφηνα να σε πάρουν," Λέω στο σκοτάδι. Το ' _Γιατί είσαι δικός μου'_ δεν το λέω, αλλά αν καθόσουν στην καρέκλα σου θα το άκουγες έτσι κι' αλλιώς. Θα το ήξερες. Πάντα το ήξερες.


	2. Κεφάλαιο 2

Ακόμη έξι εβδομάδες περνάνε μέχρι να με αφήσουν να φύγω από το νοσοκομείο. Αυτό είναι ολοφάνερα γελοίο -Δεν είναι ιατρικώς απαραίτητο- αλλά έχω την εντύπωση ότι ο Τζακ με θέλει κάπου ασφαλείς όπου μπορεί να με προσέχει. Μη ειπωμένο αλλά πάλι ολοφάνερο είναι ότι το νοσοκομείο είναι ένας περιορισμένος χώρος που μπορούν να παρακολουθήσουν σε περίπτωση που εμφανιστείς για να τελειώσεις τη δουλειά. Η ιδέα είναι γελοία: Λες και θα έπεφτες σε μια τόσο στοιχειώδες παγίδα. Λες και θα σε έπιαναν, ακόμη και αν εμφανιζόσουν. 

Δεν εμφανίζεσαι. 

Έρχεται ένα μικρό αλλά σταθερό ρυάκι επισκεπτών. Έρχεται η Αλάνα, φέρνοντας μαζί της ένα σοβαρό μικρό αγόρι με φωτεινά μάτια και ένα κεφάλι από σκούρα μαλλιά. Τραβάει τη καρέκλα σου στη γωνία του δωματίου και φτιάχνει ενός είδους φρούριο με το παλτό της μαμάς του, τα έντονα πουλίσια μάτια του να κοιτάνε πίσω από το ύφασμα. Υπάρχει κάτι πολύ αστείο στο μικρό έντονο πρόσωπό του. Του χαμογελάω αλλά αυτός απλά με κοιτάει σαν κουκουβάγια και αρνείται να χαμογελάσει σε αντάλλαγμα. Δεν τον κατηγορώ, μάλλον φαίνομαι τρομακτικός: με άγρια μάτια και στοιχειωμένος από μία κόκκινη ουλή κατά μήκος του μάγουλού μου. Μετά, μάλλον θα παρακαλέσει την Αλάνα να μην τον ξανά αναγκάσει να με επισκεφθεί. Ο Ζέλερ και ο Πράις έρχονται και είναι σχεδόν (αλλά όχι ακριβώς) όσο αμήχανοι όσο ο Τζακ, αν και αυτοί το κρύβουν πιο γρήγορα και με μεγαλύτερη επιτυχία. 

"Τα μαλλιά σου είναι πολύ μακριά Γουίλ," Λέει ο Πράις, εξετάζοντας με κριτικά. "Θα μπορούσες να τα πιάσεις με φιογκάκια τώρα. Α, θα έπρεπε, θα ήταν τόσο όμορφα." Του ρίχνω ένα γρήγορο βλέμμα, αλλά δεν εννοεί κάτι με τα λόγια του, απλά με πειράζει. Έχει δίκιο τέλος πάντων: Περνάω στην άσχημη πλευρά του ατημέλητου (έχω ήδη περάσει). Κάθεται στην άκρη του κρεβατιού μου και πλένει όλα τα σταφύλια από το καλάθι φρούτων που έφερε η Αλάνα, και γελάω και προσποιούμαι ότι χτυπάω το χέρι του. Υποθέτω ότι θα μπορούσε να είναι χειρότερο. Τουλάχιστον το δωμάτιό μου είναι στιλπνό και μεγάλο- Μάλιστα είναι τόσο καθώς πρέπει που είναι σχεδόν σίγουρο ότι το FBI πληρώνει τον λογαριασμό, γιατί δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση η ελάχιστη ασφάλεια μου να επεκτείνεται σε κάτι τέτοιο. Βασικά, είμαι καν ακόμα ασφαλισμένος; Θυμίζω στον εαυτό μου να ελέγξει. Όχι ότι έχει την ίδια αναγκαιότητα που είχε κάποτε- είναι ασφαλές να υποθέσω ότι ο ρυθμός τραυματισμών μου θα πέσει εκθετικά τώρα που δεν είσαι πια εδώ. 

Από όλους, είναι η Μόλι που είναι εμφανής στην απουσία της. Είναι ξεκάθαρο ότι κάποιος της μίλησε (αυτός ο κάποιος σίγουρα θα ήταν η Φρέντι Λάουντς), και νοιώθω πραγματικές τύψεις και λύπη που η γνώση αυτή δεν με θλίβει περισσότερο. Δεν μπορώ να την κατηγορήσω. Δεν μπορώ. Δεν την κατηγορώ. Δεν είναι λες και έκανα καμία προσπάθεια να επικοινωνήσω εγώ μαζί της. 

Η Κέιντ εμφανίζεται ξανά και αυτή τη φορά αρνείται να κάτσει, προτιμώντας να στέκεται από πάνω μου ή να κάνει βόλτες στο δωμάτιο. Μου λέει ότι οι ιατροδικαστές εξέτασαν καλύτερα τον γκρεμό και ρωτάει αν θα ήθελα να πάρω πίσω την κατάθεσή μου; Είναι ένα τόσο προφανές κόλπο που σχεδόν γελάω στη φάτσα της- φυσικά δεν έχουν βρει τίποτα καινούργιο, και σίγουρα τίποτα που ενοχοποιεί εμένα. Δεν θα καθόμουν εδώ αν είχαν. 

"Όχι, είμαι εντάξει," Λέω (ακούγομαι ευφραδής, το ξέρω, άλλα δεν μπορώ να κάνω κάτι). "Υποστηρίζω όλα όσα έχω ήδη πει." 

Με κοιτάει ερωτηματικά, αλλά αρνούμαι να κοιτάξω αλλού και τελικά ρίχνει το βλέμμα της πρώτη. Μπορώ να μείνω πιστός σε έναν σκοπό όταν θέλω. Θα ήσουν ικανοποιημένος. "Ξέρεις, οι γονείς σου διάλεξαν το όνομά σου με σημαντική πρόγνωση," μου είπες κάποτε. " _Γουίλιαμ_. Σημαίνει πολεμιστής στη γερμανική προέλευσή του." 

"Ναι;" Απάντησα. 

"Η λέξη 'Will' μόνη της σημαίνει σθένος και αποφασιστικότητα. Δύναμη χαρακτήρα: Η δύναμη της θέλησης." Χαμογέλασες λίγο. "Willpower', βλέπεις;" 

"Ακούγεται σαν την πιο χάλια υπερδύναμη του κόσμου." Ένοιωθα αμήχανος τότε και αστειευόμουν για να το καλύψω. 

"Υποθέτω ότι για εσένα, κατά καιρούς, είναι." Απάντησες. Ακουγόσουν σκεπτικός. "Τα δώρα που έχεις: δεν το βρίσκεις πάντα εύκολο να τα κουβαλάς, έτσι δεν είναι; Ίσως μια μέρα θα μπορέσεις." 

"Δώρα, πληθυντικός;" είπα, μπερδεμένος. "Νόμιζα ότι εννοούσες την ενσυναίσθηση μου;" 

"Αυτό εννοώ," Απάντησες, στον ίδιο ήρεμο τόνο, "Αλλά επίσης εννοώ την χωρητικότητα σου για σκότος." 

Αν κανένας άλλος το είχε πει αυτό θα ακουγόταν γελοίος, αλλά τα κοφτά αγγλικά σου κατάφεραν να το εμποτίσουν με την σωστή ποσότητα ευλάβειας και απειλής. Τότε δεν είχα καταλάβει τι εννοούσες- αλλά φυσικά το ανακάλυψα στο τέλος. 

***** 

Ένας ακόμη αναπόφευκτος παράγοντας που επεκτείνεται από την παραμονή μου στο νοσοκομείο είναι το ότι δεν έχω πουθενά να πάω. Το σπίτι στο Γούλφ Τραπ πουλήθηκε προ πολλού- η πρώτη από πολλές απώλειες- και δεν μπορώ ακριβώς να συρθώ πίσω στο σπίτι της Μόλι (δεν νοιώθει σαν το _δικό μου_ σπίτι... αναρωτιέμαι τώρα σε τι βαθμό ένοιωθε δικό μου ποτέ). Και ακόμη και αν μπορούσα, θα ήθελα; Μάλλον όχι. Το άτομο που ήξερε, ο " _γλυκός της άντρας_ " -φαντάζομαι πως θα γυρνούσες τα χείλη σου σε αυτό- έχει εξαφανιστεί. Έπεσε από έναν γκρεμό και τον παρέσυραν τα κύματα. Τον διεκδίκησε ο ωκεανός. _Εις πολύ βάθος κείτεται το πτώμα του πατρός σου. Κοραλία είναι τα κόκαλα, τα ματιά μαργαρίτες._ Από που είναι αυτό; Θεέ μου, τι έχω πάθει, δεν είναι σαν να συνήθιζα να ξεθάβω απαιτητικά στιχάκια από τυχαία ποιήματα. Εσύ θα ήξερες, φυσικά. Πάντα ήξερες τέτοια πράγματα. 

_Η τρικυμία,_ από εκεί είναι. 

Τα λεφτά είναι πρόβλημα, αλλά όχι ανυπέρβλητο. Δεν είμαι αρκετά αφελής για να νομίζω ότι θα με καλωσορίσουν πίσω στο FBI σύντομα, αλλά έχω μερικές αποταμιεύσεις και μια αξιόπιστη σειρά από επιταγές που προέρχονται από τα δικαιώματα από διάφορες μονογραφίες (καθησυχαστικώς φουσκωμένες από τότε που έγινα μέρος της επικαιρότητας ξανά- η μακάβρια περιέργεια έχει αγορά, όπως και όλα τα άλλα πράγματα). Παρόλα αυτά, ένα μέρος του εαυτού μου επαναστατεί στην ιδέα του να κάθομαι σε μια προαστιακή σωρό. Πιάνω τον εαυτό μου να διαβάζει αγγελίες για τα αναμφισβήτητα λάθος είδους διαμερίσματα στην σαφώς λάθος μεριά της πόλης. Έλκομαι στα ανούσια και απομακρυσμένα, λέγοντας στον εαυτό μου ότι αυτό που ψάχνω είναι ιδιωτικότητα: Στις γειτονιές όπου κανείς δεν προσέχει ή νοιάζεται και ερωτήσεις ποτέ δεν ρωτιούνται. Επαναλαμβάνω ότι δεν έχει τίποτα να κάνει με το να βρω μια ιδιοκτησία στην οποία θα μπορούσες να μπεις χωρίς να σε δει κανείς, και μερικές φορές σχεδόν πείθω τον εαυτό μου ότι είναι αλήθεια. 

Η Αλάνα προσφέρεται να με βοηθήσει με τη μετακόμιση, αλλά έχω τόσο θλιβερά λίγα πράγματα τώρα που δεν αξίζει τον κόπο της. Το να την τραβήξω στην άλλη μεριά της πόλης για μερικές ξεσκισμένες κούτες θα ήταν φάρσα. Δεν είναι γιατί δεν θέλω να της δώσω την διεύθυνσή μου. Είναι; Όχι. Θα πρέπει να την δώσω στον Τζακ έτσι κι αλλιώς. Αυτός δεν είναι ο λόγος. 

Το διαμέρισμα είναι απαίσιο. Πάω στοίχημα κάποιος πέθανε μέσα, μάλλον παραπάνω από ένας. Μάλλον θα ήταν ευκολότερο να βρω τα ονόματα τω ανθρώπων που _δεν_ πέθαναν εκεί μέσα. Ακόμη και το κτήριο γέρνει ανάμεσα στους γείτονές του, σαν μεθυσμένος που τον κουβαλάνε δύο φίλοι του. Διασκεδάζω τον εαυτό μου με τη σκέψη του τι θα έλεγες αν το έβλεπες, αν στεκόσουν στην μέση του σαλονιού φορώντας το ηλίθιο απαίσιο πανάκριβο σου κουστούμι, γυρνώντας τα μάτια σου με τρόμο. Θα πάθαινες εγκεφαλικό. Θα το μισούσες. Θεέ μου, πως θα το μισούσες. Με τα χιλίων δολαρίων μπουκάλια σου από ουίσκι, και τα δερμάτινα σου παπούτσια μάρκας, και τα έπιπλα σου που κατάφερες να σώσεις από τον δέκατο ένατο αιώνα. Ήσουν τόσο υποκριτικός μπάσταρδος, παίζοντας τον πλούτο και το γούστο σου σαν ακριβό όργανο, κουρδισμένο με την δύναμη της προσωπικότητας σου. Πάω στοίχημα ποτέ δεν χρειάστηκε να μείνεις κάπου όπως αυτό το μέρος σε όλη την καλομαθημένη ζωή σου. Όχι, βασικά, αυτό δεν είναι αλήθεια, έτσι; Ήσουν φτωχός κάποτε, έτσι δεν είναι, υπερβολικά φτωχός. Όταν ήσουν πολύ μικρός, πριν σε πάρουν ο θείος και η θεία σου. Θυμάμαι που μου το έλεγες, πολύ πραγματικά και ουσιαστικά. Είχες ένα έντονο βλέμμα στα μάτια σου καθώς μιλούσες, αλλά τίποτα άλλο δεν σε πρόδωσε. Η φωνή σου δεν έτρεμε ούτε μια φορά. Δεν σου πρόσφερα λύπηση γιατί ξέρω ότι θα τη μισούσες, αλλά και πάλι σε λυπόμουν- αυτό το καημένο παιδί που ήσουν κάποτε. Αναρωτιέμαι που είσαι τώρα: αν είσαι κουλουριασμένος σε κάποια βρώμικη γωνία σε κάποιο νοικιάσημο δωμάτιο ή στην ουρά σε κάποιο κέντρο αστέγων, κουρασμένος και ταλαιπωρημένος να τρίβεις τους μώλωπες στα χέρια σου; Για κάποιο λόγο αμφιβάλλω. Είναι πολύ δύσκολο να σε φανταστώ σε αυτό το περιβάλλον. Είσαι υπερβολικά πολυμήχανος, υπερβολικά πονηρός, κανείς δεν μπορεί να σε διεκδικήσει. Ο μόνος λόγος που θα ήσουν σε τόσο τραγική κατάσταση είναι επειδή το διάλεξες. 

Ίσως δεν είμαι πολύ δίκαιος μαζί σου. Δεν είναι σαν να προσπάθησες ποτέ να με κάνεις να νοιώσω κατώτερος γιατί δεν ήμουν από τόσο καλή οικογένεια όσο εσύ. Ξέρω ότι έκρυβες την αριστοκρατική σου δυσαρέσκεια για τα καρό πουκάμισα και τις τρίχες σκυλιών που με περιτριγύριζαν τότε. Το παλιό αμάξι και τον άσπρο βαμμένο φράχτη που ξεφλουδιζόταν. Το άφτερσεϊβ με ένα πλοίο στο μπουκάλι. Θα μπορούσες να με μειώσεις για αυτά αν ήθελες, είχες αρκετές ευκαιρίες. Αλλά ποτέ δεν το έκανες. Ποτέ δεν ένοιωσα ότι με υποτιμούσες. Αυτά τα πράγματα δεν ήταν σημαντικά για εσένα, δεν νομίζω. Δεν ήσουν ακατάδεκτος με αυτή την έννοια. 

Μετά από μιάμιση εβδομάδα στο διαμέρισμα οι κούτες είναι ακόμη ανέγγιχτες, αλλά υπάρχει μπύρα και φαγητό (όχι πολύ, αλλά αρκετό- κυρίως τηγανιτά, επεξεργασμένα ζαχαρώδη πράγματα που θα σε έκαναν να συστρέφεσαι με τρόμο), και δύο καρέκλες και μια σύνδεση στο ίντερνετ. Ο Τζακ με παίρνει τηλέφωνο δύο φορές, η Αλάνα μία, αλλά δεν τους παίρνω πίσω. Σκανάρω τις σελίδες του TattleCrime, περνώντας πολύ περισσότερο χρόνο στα σχόλια παρά στα άρθρα. Δεν χρειάζεται να τα διαβάσω, εκεί ήμουν, ξέρω τι έγινε. Χάνω το μέτρημα των φορών που οι άνθρωποι αναφέρονται σε εσένα και εμένα ως Σύζυγοι Δολοφόνοι (Η Φρέντι πρέπει να κάνει εμπόρευμα με αυτή τη φράση, θα έβγαζε μια περιουσία). Πολλοί αναρτιούνται αν γαμούσαμε, και για πόσο, και ποιος ήταν από πάνω ( εσύ, φυσικά, είσαι το ομόφωνο συμπέρασμα). Βογκάω δυνατά και τρίβω τα χέρια μου στο πρόσωπό μου. Είναι αρκετά τρομακτικό. 

Τα σχόλια φαίνονται διχασμένα ανάμεσα σε πόσους ανθρώπους πιστεύουν ότι ήμουν μέσα στο κόλπο και σε βοήθησα να σκηνοθετήσεις τον θάνατό σου. Ο ΖόμπιΚανίβαλος99 πιστεύει ότι εγώ ήμουν αυτός που πέθανε και ότι ο τωρινός Γουίλ Γκράχαμ είναι απλά ο Χάνιμπαλ Λέκτερ με περούκα και ψεύτικα γυαλιά. Σηκώνω τα φρύδια μου σε αυτό. Ο FBI_Ξεσκεπασμένο διαφωνεί ότι σου έχω βρει μια μυστική δουλειά στο FBI, μόνο που κανείς δεν ξέρει ότι είσαι εσύ. Προφανώς συνηθίζω να λέω ότι οι ανακαλύψεις σου είναι δικές μου. Υπάρχει μια συγκινητικά σοβαρή μαρτυρία για το πώς οι ταυτότητες του FBI μπορούν να πλαστοποιηθούν πειστικά, λες και η ψεύτικη ταυτότητα ήταν το πιο απίθανο μέρος της θεωρίας. Οι περισσότεροι συμφωνούν ότι είσαι ζωντανός. 

Παίζω με την ιδέα του να φτιάξω ένα ψεύτικο προφίλ και να συμμετάσχω και εγώ. Είναι απρόσμενο πόσοι άνθρωποι έχουν όνομα χρήστη που περιέχει το όνομα μου (Πολλοί _Ο_Αληθινός_Γουίλ_Γκράχαμ_ και _ΓουίλΓράχαμ2015_ ), αρκετοί από τους οποίους προσποιούνται ότι είναι εγώ και προσφέρουν την αλήθεια για το τι έγινε πραγματικά εκείνη την νύχτα. Πολύ λιγότεροι κάνουν το ίδιο με εσένα- ακόμη και σαν χαρακτήρας φαίνεται να εμπνέεις σεβασμό. Τελικά ενδίδω και λέω στον Γκράχαμ666 "Είσαι μόνο μαλακίες. Ξέρω για σίγουρα ότι ο Γουίλ Γκράχαμ δεν θα μπορούσε ποτέ να σκαρφαλώσει εκείνο το γκρεμό γιατί έχει θανάσιμο φόβο για τις λειχήνες και θα προτιμούσε να πνιγεί από το να πιάσει την γλοιώδη, τριχωτή επιφάνεια τους." Ο ΗΑλήθειαΕίναιΕκέιΈξω γράφει από κάτω ότι *όλοι* ξέρουν ότι ο Γουίλ Γκράχαμ φοβάται τις λειχήνες, φυσικά, ποιος δεν το ξέρει αυτό, και ότι ο Γράχαμ666 είναι σίγουρα μόνο μαλακίες. Ανοιγοκλείνω τα μάτια μου στην οθόνη και κλείνω τον υπολογιστή. Συνειδητοποιώ, αργοπορημένα, ότι είμαι πραγματικά υπερβολικά μεθυσμένος (τώρα τελευταία, είμαι συχνά μεθυσμένος). 

Μερικές φορές κοιτάω τα σχόλια για να δω αν υπάρχει κάποιος που θα μπορούσες να είσαι εσύ, κρυμμένος πίσω από ένα πληκτρολόγιο και ένα αθώο όνομα χρήστη, αλλά τίποτα δεν τραβάει την προσοχή μου. 

Θεέ μου, πότε έγινα τόσο αξιοθρήνητος- να πίνω μέχρι λήθης και να ψάχνω στο TattleCrime; Έγινα ο τύπος ανθρώπου που μισούσα. Ξέρω ότι πρέπει να συμμορφωθώ, να αρχίσω να ετοιμάζομαι για το υπόλοιπο της ζωής μου, αλλά δεν ξέρω πως. Ακόμα δεν ξέρω πως θα είναι η ζωή μου χωρίς εσένα. Δεν είναι όπως ήταν πριν, όταν πάντα ήξερα που ήσουν, ακόμη και αν δεν σε έβλεπα. Για πρώτη φορά η φαντασία μου με απογοητεύει. Υπάρχει ένα άδειο σημείο, μια πληγή. Μία μεγάλη γρατσουνιά που αιμορραγεί εκεί που έπρεπε να ήσουν εσύ. 

Τα βράδια μου σχεδόν πάντα τελειώνουν με τον ίδιο τρόπο, ο οποίος είναι να κλείνω τα μάτια μου και να σε φαντάζομαι. Τις περισσότερες φορές αρνείσαι να εμφανιστείς, αλλά όχι πάντα. Σε κοιτάω να μπαίνεις μέσα, τα μάτια σου να σημειώνουν κάθε πράγμα στο δωμάτιο. Βλέπεις τα ενδόξως άθλια υπάρχοντα μου και μου σηκώνεις ένα φρύδι. "Αγαπημένε μου Γουίλ," Λες. Ακούγεσαι σαν να διασκεδάζεις. Η προφορά σου είναι λίγο πιο βαριά από ότι την θυμάμαι, πιο σκληρή στα φωνήεντα. Γ-ουί-λ. Προσεκτικά διπλώνεις τον εαυτό σου στην καρέκλα απέναντί μου, τεντώνοντας τα πόδια σου μπροστά σου και στηρίζοντας τα δάχτυλα σου κάτω από το πρόσωπό σου. 

"Άντε και γαμήσου," Σου λέω χαρωπά. Σηκώνω το μπουκάλι της μπύρας μου προς εσένα για μία φάρσα πρόποσης. Παίρνω γελοίες ποσότητες μικροπρεπής ευχαρίστησης από τον αηδία σου για το διαμέρισμά μου. 

Εσύ απλά μου χαμογελάς. Φαίνεσαι _τρυφερός_. Αναγνωρίζω αυτή την έκφραση, την έχω ξαναδεί. Συνήθιζες να με κοιτάς έτσι αρκετά συχνά. Στην αρχή νόμιζα ότι ήταν λίγο τρομακτικό, δεν είμαι σίγουρος πότε άλλαξε αυτό. Σου χαμογελάω πίσω και πίνω την μπύρα μου. 

 

"Πίνεις υπερβολικά," Λες. Σου ξανά χαμογελάω και σε αγνοώ, πίνοντας μια ακόμη γουλιά. Τώρα υπάρχει σιγή, αλλά είναι άνετη. Πάντα μου άρεσέ αυτό σε 'σένα, ποτέ δεν ένοιωθες την ανάγκη να γεμίσεις την ησυχία με κοινωνικές κοινοτοπίες και τέτοιες μαλακίες. Σε κοιτάω και εσύ απλά κάθεσαι εκεί, κοιτώντας με. 

"Μου έστειλες την ραγισμένη σου καρδιά," Λέω ξαφνικά. Σηκώνεις το βλέμμα σου με αυτό. "Στην Ιταλία, στην εκκλησία." Γιατί σου το λέω αυτό; Δεν είναι λες και δεν το ξέρεις ήδη. 

"Το έκανα." 

"Γιατί;" 

Δεν απαντάς. Απλά κάθεσαι, παρακολουθώντας με, αυτό το καταραμένο χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπό σου. Περιμένεις να βρω εγώ την απάντηση. Ξέρεις ότι θα την βρω. 

"Το να έχεις ραγισμένη καρδιά υπονοεί βάθος συναισθήματος," Λέω. Η φωνή μου αρχίζει να σβήνει και βήχω για να το καλύψω. "Δεν νοιώθεις έτσι όμως, έτσι δεν είναι; Δεν είσαι σαν τους άλλους ανθρώπους." 

"Βεβαίως δεν είμαι." 

"Η Μπεντίλια είπε ότι ήσουν ερωτευμένος μαζί μου." 

"Αλήθεια;" Απαντάς με ευγενικό ενδιαφέρον. 

"Γιατί με άφησες πίσω;" Λέω. "Μπάσταρδε. Γιατί δεν με πήρες μαζί σου;" 

"Μα δεν σε άφησα ποτέ πίσω." Ακούγεσαι σκεπτικός. Ή απλά αρχίζεις να βαριέσαι με εμένα, με αυτό το... ό,τι και να 'ναι αυτό (δεν έχω ιδέα). "Κάτι πάντα θα με κρατάει κοντά σου, ακόμα και αν δεν είμαστε μαζί," προσθέτεις. Τώρα η φωνή σου είναι λίγο στοχαστική, είναι αδύνατο να καταλάβω αν είσαι ειλικρινής ή όχι. 

"Μαλακίες," είναι το μόνο που λέω. 

"Χρειαζόσουν σωστή ιατρική φροντίδα." 

"Το ίδιο και εσύ." 

"Αλλά εγώ δεν είμαι σαν τους άλλους ανθρώπους- πιστεύω πως ήδη το εμπεδώσαμε αυτό." 

"Είσαι μέσα στο κεφάλι _μου_ ," Λέω νευρικά. "Δεν μπορείς να συνεχίζεις να έχεις τον τελευταίο λόγο." 

"Πολύ καλά. Ό,τι θέλεις." 

"Κάνω ό,τι θέλω." Είμαι πολύ μεθυσμένος τώρα. Εξαιρετικά μεθυσμένος. Βγάζω τα γυαλιά μου και κλείνω τα μάτια μου, χαλαρώνοντας τους ώμους μου και αφήνοντας τους μύες να τεντώνονται και να λυγίζουν. Τα πάντα πονάνε. Σε ακούω να κινείσαι προς το μέρος μου, νοιώθω τα δάχτυλα σου στα μαλλιά μου, να τρίβουν το κρανίο μου. Ο αντίχειράς σου ακουμπάει το ευαίσθητο δέρμα πίσω από το αυτί μου. 

"Τα μαλλιά σου είναι πολύ μακριά." 

"Το ξέρω," Λέω άνετα, αν και είμαι ικανοποιημένος που το πρόσεξες- που αφιέρωσες χρόνο για να προσέξεις μια τόσο ηλίθια μικρή λεπτομέρεια σαν και αυτή. Τότε συνειδητοποιώ με ένα τράνταγμα (από κάτι πολύ κοντά σε τρόμο) ότι παίρνω περισσότερη ευχαρίστηση μιλώντας σε εσένα μέσα στο κεφάλι μου απ' ότι σε αληθινούς ανθρώπους στον πραγματικό κόσμο. Πραγματικούς, μη-μανιακούς ανθρώπους. Επίσης συνειδητοποιώ ότι αυτή η σκέψη δεν με ενοχλεί καθόλου κοντά στο πόσο θα έπρεπε. Πραγματικά θα έπρεπε να με ενοχλεί. Αλλά και πάλι δεν είναι σαν να έχω κάτι καλύτερο να κάνω. Αυτό είναι το σχέδιό μου. 

"Καληνύχτα, Δρ. Λέκτερ." Λέω δυνατά. Αλλά αυτή τη φορά το δωμάτιο είναι ήσυχο και δεν υπάρχει απάντηση γιατί έχεις φύγει ήδη. Είμαι μόνο εγώ σε ένα άδειο δωμάτιο στο χειρότερο μέρος της πόλης, χαμένος σε μια φανταστική ονειροπόληση με τον ταυτόχρονα καλύτερο/χειρότερο άνθρωπο που έχω γνωρίσει ποτέ στη ζωή μου ο οποίος έχει προσπαθήσει να με σκοτώσει σε πολλές διαφορετικές περιστάσεις (και έχει σώσει τη ζωή μου λίγες παραπάνω), και για τον οποίο δεν ξέρω με σιγουριά αν είναι ακόμη ζωντανός. Τα μάτια μου είναι υγρά και καίνε, αλλά λέω στον εαυτό μου ότι δεν κλαίω. Δεν κλαίω, σίγουρα όχι. 

Βρίσκω ένα κομμάτι χαρτί και γράφω " _Φτιάξε τη ζωή_ " πάνω του (υπογραμμισμένο τρείς φορές με δύο θαυμαστικά) και το στηρίζω πάνω στην τσαγιέρα για να είναι το πρώτο πράγμα που θα δω όταν ξυπνήσω και έρθω στην κουζίνα αύριο. 

Καθώς παραπατάω σε μία μεθυσμένη προσπάθεια να ετοιμαστώ για ύπνο, επιτρέπω στις σκέψεις μου να επιστρέψουν σε εσένα (φυσικά). Το έχω σκεφτεί πολύ, ξέρεις: Τι περνούσε από το κεφάλι μου όταν μας τράβηξα και τους δύο στον γκρεμό. Επίσης σκέφτομαι συχνά τι περνούσε από το δικό σου κεφάλι, αν και διστακτικά, γιατί αυτό το κομμάτι είναι πιο δύσκολο να εξακριβώσω. Τα πράγματα που θυμάμαι είναι η αίσθηση των χεριών σου- ένα στην πλάτη μου, ένα στον γοφό μου- και η σιωπή σου. Η σιωπή σου ήταν εκπληκτική, ποτέ δεν έκανες ούτε έναν ήχο ενώ πέφταμε, ούτε μια φορά. Δεν προσπάθησες να ξεφύγεις ή τίποτα τέτοιο, απλά με άφησες να σε τραβήξω κάτω, λες και είχες καταλήξει στο γεγονός ότι _φυσικά θα τελείωνε έτσι_. Κράτησες τα χέρια σου γύρω μου όλη την ώρα, το κεφάλι μου σκυμμένο στο στήθος σου. 

Επιτέλους είχα περάσει τη γραμμή, έτσι δεν είναι; Φυσικά ήσουν ευχαριστημένος. Κάποτε ήσουν εσύ που _χαιρόσουν,_ εγώ που _ανεχόμουν,_ και μετά ήρθε ο Μεγάλος Κόκκινος δράκος και η _χαρά _μου στο να τον σκοτώσω. Και η συνειδητοποίηση αυτής ήταν εντελώς καταστροφική. Η ευχαρίστηση στη στιγμή που το μαχαίρι μπήκε μέσα, εγώ και εσύ να κυνηγάμε μαζί- πόσο ζωντανός ένοιωσα, πραγματικά ζωντανός στη μέση όλου αυτού του θανάτου. Περιέργως (ή όχι; ) δεν θυμάμαι τα σημαντικά πράγματα- το να χτυπάμε στο νερό, να βουλιάζουμε, να βγαίνουμε στην ακτή μετά- αλλά θυμάμαι τα χέρια σου και τη σιωπή σου, και το πόσο αναπόφευκτα ήτανε όλα. _Δεν μπορώ να ζήσω με εσένα, ούτε χωρίς._ Ήθελα να πεθάνω και ήθελα να πεθάνεις μαζί μου. Το θυμάμαι αυτό. __

__Όταν ξύπνησα στο νοσοκομείο ένοιωσα την υπέρτατη προδοσία- ήσουν πιο έξυπνος από εμένα για ακόμη μια φορά. Το παιχνίδι σου, οι κανόνες σου...και το έργο δεν τελειώνει μέχρι να το πεις εσύ. Ακόμη και ο ωκεανός υπάκουσε την θέλησή σου και μας έφτυσε έξω και τους δύο, γιατί αυτό είναι που ήθελες. Και τώρα που είμαι εδώ, μια ολόκληρη ζωή μακριά από αυτή την απαίσια, αναζωογονητική νύχτα- με την έκπληξη, τον πόνο, την αδρεναλίνη, το αίμα (μαύρο στο φεγγαρόφως) και την _χαρά_ \- μπορώ να είμαι χαρούμενος για αυτή. Ή μάλλον όχι χαρούμενος, όχι ακριβώς- απλά όχι άλλο τόσο θυμωμένος. Υποθέτω πως έχω άλλη μια ευκαιρία χάρη σε 'σένα. Η πραγματικά μεγάλη ερώτηση είναι, βέβαια, τι σκοπεύω να κάνω με αυτή. Αυτό είναι το σημείο που δεν είμαι έτοιμος να αντιμετωπίσω ακόμα. Στο τέλος, φυσικά, ξέρω ότι θα πρέπει- μία ακόμη καταστροφή. Η εναλλακτική στο μεταξύ είναι αυτό το άβολο κενό, όπου κάνω τις αναγκαίες κινήσεις σαν μαριονέτα, για να πείσω τους ανθρώπους ότι είμαι ακόμα ο ίδιος Γουίλ Γκράχαμ με αυτόν που πήδηξε στην θάλασσα. Ενώ εγώ και εσύ ξέρουμε ότι αυτή δεν είναι η αλήθεια. _ _

__Το σώφρον μέρος μου (το οποίο είναι ακόμα εκεί, κάπου) ξέρει ότι πρέπει επιτέλους να σε αφήσω, και μία μέρα μπορεί να το κάνω. Απλά όχι ακόμα._ _


	3. Κεφάλαιο 3

Ξυπνάω την επόμενη μέρα με πονοκέφαλο και την δυσάρεστη αίσθηση πως κάτι μπορεί και να σύρθηκε στο στόμα μου και να πέθανε εκεί μέσα κατά τη διάρκεια της νύχτας. Θεέ μου, είναι για λύπηση- είμαι πολύ μεγάλος για να συμπεριφέρομαι έτσι. Τρικλίζω στη κουζίνα για να βρω μια ασπιρίνη και αμέσως βλέπω το σημείωμά μου να στέκεται κατηγορηματικά πάνω στη τσαγιέρα μοιάζοντας (αν είναι δυνατόν) ακόμη πιο διαπεραστικό και εκκωφαντικό από ότι χθες το βράδυ. Τότε νοιώθω ένα κύμα ενόχλησης προς τον μεθυσμένο μου εαυτό που είναι τόσο φευδευλαβής μαλάκας, ακόμα και αν ξέρω ότι η δήλωση είναι σωστή. Είμαι σαν κολυμβητής που προσπαθεί διστακτικά και θολωμένα να σπάσει την επιφάνεια του νερού (κυριολεκτικά και μεταφορικά, γιατί αυτό δεν είναι που κάναμε χθες το βράδυ; ) Πρέπει να κάνω τη συνειδητή επιλογή να αρχίσω να ζω πάλι. Το ξέρω αυτό. _Το ξέρω_. Δεν μπορώ να συνεχίσω να προσποιούμαι ότι δεν το ξέρω. 

 

Το πρόβλημα είναι ότι δεν έχω ξεκάθαρη ιδέα του σκοπού μου, αλλά τουλάχιστον χρειάζομαι κάτι για να γεμίσω τις αυξανόμενα ανούσιες μέρες μου πριν τρελαθώ. Υποθέτω ότι θα μπορούσα να πω ότι το χρωστάω σε εσένα (θα μπορούσα να το πω...υποθέτω). Στην τελική, σιγουρεύτηκες ότι επιβίωσα την κοινή μας κατάβαση, προφανώς έχεις σχεδιάσει κάτι για εμένα. Θεέ μου, όμως, από που καν να αρχίσω; 

Καταλήγω σε μια μικρή καφετέρια που προσπαθεί πολύ σκληρά να αναδείξει τα συστηματικά επαναστατικά της πιστοποιητικά, αλλά κατά τ 'άλλα είναι άνετη και ήσυχη. Είμαι ο μόνος πελάτης, και καταλήγω να κουβεντιάζω με τη σερβιτόρα. Φοράει μια χειρόγραφη ετικέτα με ένα χαμογελαστό προσωπάκι που λέει "Γειά! Το όνομά μου είναι Σάρα" και συνέχεια γελάει σε ότι λέω και ακουμπάει το χέρι μου όταν θέλει να πει κάτι. Ξέρω ότι προσπαθεί να φλερτάρει μαζί μου, και είναι βασικά πολύ γλυκιά, με ροδαλά μάγουλα. Κάποτε μπορεί να προσπαθούσα να της την πέσω για το γαμώτο, αν και τώρα με εξαντλεί μόνο η ιδέα. Την βοηθάω με το σταυρόλεξό της αντ' αυτού. Έχει την ίδια εφημερίδα, με εσένα στο εξώφυλλο, αλλά τουλάχιστον είμαι προετοιμασμένος αυτή τη φορά και προσεκτικά στρέφω το βλέμμα μου στο βαζάκι της ζάχαρης στον πάγκο. 

"Μέσα στο βέλος του έρωτα, μια σπάνια μόλυνση," Λέει. "Δεκατρία γράμματα, αρχίζει με 'Ε' και τελειώνει με 'Α'." 

"Ενδοκαρδίτιδα," Λέω πριν να προσθέσω, λίγο ευγενικά, " 'Ένδο σημαίνει μέσα." 

"Ωραία," Απαντάει. Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω αν είναι πραγματικά εντυπωσιασμένη ή αν προσπαθεί ευγενικά να παραβλέψει το γεγονός ότι (ακόμα και στον εαυτό μου) ακούγομαι σαν ένας ανυπόφορος σπασίκλας. Βρίσκω το 'αυτοψία και το 'ελονοσία'. 

"Είσαι πολύ καλός στα ιατρικά, ε." Τώρα μου χαμογελάει πάλι, πιο ζωηρά και από τη φαταούλα στο καρτελάκι της. "Είσαι γιατρός ή κάτι τέτοιο;" 

"Τίποτα τέτοιο," Λέω αόριστα, "Τα ξέρω μόνο και μόνο γιατί έχουν να κάνουν με τον θάνατο." Σκατά, γαμώτο, πραγματικά το είπα αυτό δυνατά έτσι; Κάτι τέτοιες στιγμές είναι που αναρωτιέμαι πως κατάφερα να επιβιώσω τις τελευταίες δεκαετίες έχοντας ένα επίπεδο κοινωνικής ανιδεότητας τόσο υψηλό που είναι πρακτικά στο τελειωτικό στάδιο. Σηκώνω τα χέρια μου, παλάμες έξω. "Σκατά, συγγνώμη," λέω," Αυτό ακούστηκε πολύ λάθος. Δουλεύω στην υπηρεσία επιβολής νόμου. Ιατροδικαστικά. Ξέρεις, όπως..." Σταματάω για λίγο, προσπαθώντας να σκεφτώ μια καθησυχαστική ιατροδικαστική αναλογία που δεν θα τη φρικάρει, και αποτυγχάνω με πάταγο. 

"Αα," Απαντάει αργά, "Εννοείς σαν αυτή τη σειρά, το CSI;" 

"Ναι!" Λέω, λίγο υπερβολικά πρόθυμα. "Ναι, ακριβώς έτσι." Βασικά, όχι- όχι ακριβώς έτσι. 

Χαμογελάει και γελάει, ισορροπία ανακτημένη, και ενώ χαίρομαι που τη βλέπω χαρούμενη πάλι, αναστενάζω εσωτερικά και εύχομαι να μπορούσα να της πω ότι θα ήταν καλύτερα για αυτή αν εμπιστευόταν το αρχικό της ένστικτο να φύγει μακριά μου γιατί είμαι, πραγματικά, και διαταραγμένος και διαταρακτικός. Δεν ανήκω στον κόσμο της, ο οποίος αποτελείται από ανθρώπους που είναι αξιόπιστοι και σώφρονες και _καλοί_. Δεν είμαι κανένα από αυτά τα πράγματα, είμαι μεταμφιεσμένος. Φεύγω λίγο αργότερα και αυτή ρίχνει υπαινιγμούς πρόσκλησης για καφέ στο σπίτι της και άλλης μιας πρόκλησης σταυρόλεξου, και της λέω ότι θα δω τι μπορώ να κάνω, αν και ακόμη και ενώ το λέω ξέρω ότι δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να πάω. 

***** 

Είναι περίεργη αίσθηση, σαν ο κόσμος να προχώρησε χωρίς εμένα (πράγμα που ουσιαστικά έγινε) και εγώ να προσπαθώ να τον σταματήσω για να ξανά ανέβω. Μετά από λίγη σκέψη, η πρώτη υπόσχεση που κάνω στον εαυτό μου είναι ότι την επόμενη φορά που θα πάρει κάποιος τηλέφωνο, θα το σηκώσω. Στην μεγάλη εικόνα θα φαίνεται αξιοθρήνητος στόχος, αλλά πρέπει να ξεκινήσω κάπου. Μια μέρα ή δύο περνούν και τίποτα, και μετά το τηλέφωνο χτυπάει και είναι ο Τζακ. Η καρδιά μου βουλιάζει λίγο- ήλπιζα να ήταν η Αλάνα. Δεν έχω ελπίδες ότι ο Τζακ θα έχει να πει κάτι που θέλω να ακούσω, αλλά δεν μου αρέσει η ιδέα του να σπάσω την υπόσχεσή μου στην πρώτη ευκαιρία, γι' αυτό πατάω αποδοχή. 

"Γειά Τζακ." 

"Γουίλ!" Λέει, λες και είναι πράγματι χαρούμενος που ακούει την φωνή μου (δεν μπορεί να είναι. Μπορεί; ). "Δεν έχουμε μιλήσει καιρό. Είχα αρχίσει να σκέφτομαι ότι το έσκασες πάλι." 

"Όχι," Λέω, "Είμαι ακριβώς εδώ," το οποίο είναι τελείως χαζό, γιατί που αλλού θα ήμουνα; 

"Σκήνη εγκλήματος," Απαντάει, χωρίς πρόλογο. "Μια εισβολή σπιτιού και ένας νεκρός ιδιοκτήτης. Θα ήθελα να το κοιτάξεις." 

Σκεπτόμενος τον τρόπο που μου μίλησε στο νοσοκομείο, αυτό δεν είναι αυτό που περίμενα, και είμαι πραγματικά έκπληκτος. "Αλήθεια;" Καταφέρνω τελικά. 

"Ναι, αλήθεια," λέει ο Τζακ. Ακούγεται λίγο ανυπόμονος. Μπορώ να ακούσω μια συζήτηση πίσω του, τον ήχο ενός τηλεφώνου που χτυπάει. "Δεν υπάρχει κανείς άλλος και φαντάζομαι ότι μάλλον χρειάζεσαι την δουλεία. Είσαι έτοιμος;" 

Νοιώθω ένα ξαφνικό κύμα στοργής προς αυτόν. Παλιός καλός Τζακ. Γιατί με εμπιστεύεται τόσο; Δεν είναι σαν να έχω κάνει κάτι για να το αξίζω. 

"Είμαι έτοιμος," Λέω (δεν είμαι). 

"Το καλό που σου θέλω," Απαντάει ο Τζακ. "Παίρνω ρίσκο για εσένα Γουίλ. Το να ζητήσω να σε φέρουν πίσω δεν ήταν... ε, ας πούμε ότι δεν ήταν μια ομόφωνα δημοφιλής απόφαση. Δεν μπορώ να σε κουβαλήσω αυτή τη φορά." 

"Τζακ είμαι _καλά_ , μπορώ να το κάνω," Λέω και είμαι ευχαριστημένος για το πόσο πιστικός ακούγομαι. "Κανείς δεν χρειάζεται να με κουβαλήσει." 

Με κουβάλησες κάποτε έτσι δεν είναι, σκοντάφτοντάς στο χιόνι από τη φάρμα Μουσκράτ. Ήμασταν ταραγμένοι και πονεμένοι με διάφορες πληγές και εξαγνισμένη εξάντληση, και εγώ γλιστρούσα μέσα και έξω από τη συνείδηση. Εν μέρη λόγο τον ηρεμιστικών που μου είχαν δώσει, αλλά κυρίως λόγο του σοκ, υποθέτω. Το μυαλό μου έκλεινε, σοφά, είχε καταλάβει ότι πλέον δεν ήταν πλεονέκτημα να ξέρω τι γίνεται στο σώμα μου. Ένας Θεός ξέρει τι είχε συμβεί σε εσένα, ούτε εσένα δεν σου φέρθηκαν με οίκτο έτσι; Αλλά εκεί ήσουν: Να περιπλανιέσαι με σταθερό, ακατάσχετο σκοπό, με εμένα να κρέμομαι από τα χέρια σου. Άνοιγα τα μάτια μου κάθε λίγο, και μία φορά σε είδα να με κοιτάς. Με έπιασες που σε κοιτούσα και χαμογέλασες, γυρνώντας τα δικά σου μάτια. "Για έναν τόσο λεπτό άνθρωπο, Γουίλ, είσαι πολύ πιο βαρύς από ότι φαίνεσαι," είπες με ψεύτικη ενόχληση. Αλλά και πάλι με κουβάλησες, δεν με άφησες κάτω ούτε μια φόρα. Αυτός ήταν ένας από τους λόγους της επιτυχίας σου, υποθέτω: Ποτέ δεν τα παρατάς, σε τίποτα. Μάλλον δεν ξέρεις πως, πλέοντας φαιδρώς πέρα από τα όρια της αντοχής του καθενός. 

"Γουίλ;" 

"Ναι, συγνώμη, εδώ είμαι." 

"Σίγουρα είσαι καλά;" 

"Καλά είμαι," απαντάω, λες και αν το πω αρκετές φορές θα γίνει πραγματικότητα. Ο Τζακ στη συνέχεια με ρωτάει αν θέλω να με πάει με το αμάξι, και του λέω ότι θα βρω τον δρόμο μόνος μου, και έτσι μου δίνει την διεύθυνση και το κλείνει. Αφήνω το κινητό μου κάτω, προσεκτικά τοποθετώντας το στο τραπέζι, και μετά στέκομαι για μια στιγμή, παίρνοντάς βαθιές ανάσες. Υπάρχει μια ανατριχιαστική ενέργεια που βουίζει μέσα μου. Δεν ξέρω τι θα συμβεί. 

 

Εντάξει, καταρχάς. Ξεθάβω μια μπλούζα μέσα από μια από τις κούτες (ακόμα ανέγγιχτες, μόνο ανακατεμένες όσο όσο για να βρω ότι χρειαζόμουν), και κάνω μια λυπητερή προσπάθεια να την σιδερώσω. Είναι κρίμα που δεν μπορώ να σιδερώσω και τη φάτσα μου, η οποία είναι πολύ πιο τσαλακωμένη από την μπλούζα μου. Είμαι σκατά. Έχω χάσει πολύ βάρος και τα μάτια μου είναι μεγάλα στο πρόσωπό μου, τα ζυγωματικά μου βγαίνουν προς τα έξω σαν μπαλκόνια (αν και δεν είναι τόσο έντονα όσο τα δικά σου). Τουλάχιστον επιτέλους κόβω τα μαλλιά μου. Δεν μπορούσα να δω μπαρμπέρη και έτσι το έκανα μόνος μου την περασμένη εβδομάδα στον θολό καθρέφτη του μπάνιου, κόβοντας λίγο λίγο με το ψαλιδάκι των νυχιών. Σίγουρα είναι πολύ πιο συμμαζευμένα, αλλά δεν μπορώ να σταματήσω να νοιώθω ότι με κάνουν να φαίνομαι χειρότερα. Οι μπούκλες μαλάκωναν το πρόσωπό μου πριν- το κοντύτερο χτένισμα με κάνει να μοιάζω πιο λιπόσαρκος από ποτέ, όλο πεδιάδες και αιχμηρές άκρες. 

Βρίσκω τα γυαλιά μου στο κομοδίνο και ρίχνω μια τελευταία ματιά στο μικρό σκοτεινό μου σαλόνι πριν να πάρω τα κλειδιά μου και να βγω από τη πόρτα για να αντιμετωπίσω οτιδήποτε με περιμένει στην άλλη μεριά. Ώρα για δουλειά. 

***** 

Στον δρόμο για εκεί, αναρωτιέμαι τι στο καλό κάνω. 

***** 

Βλέπω τα φώτα που αναβοσβήνουν πριν να στρίψω στον δρόμο, και παρκάρω κοντά στα συντρίμμια από τις αστυνομικές κορδέλες, νοσοκόμοι και αγχωμένοι γείτονες όλοι μαζεμένοι μαζί σε αγέλες για προστασία. Η παρουσία του FBI δεν είναι αισθητή αμέσως, αλλά μετά βλέπω τον Τζακ να παραμονεύει στην περιφέρεια, φωνάζοντας εντολές σε διάφορους κατώτερους. Σηκώνει ένα χέρι για να με βοηθήσει όταν με εντοπίζει. "Α, Γουίλ!" Λέει, "Ευχαριστώ που ήρθες. Χαίρομαι που τα κατάφερες." 

"Κανένα πρόβλημα," Απαντάω. Ακούγομαι λίγο πολύ σοβαρός: είναι ντροπιαστικό. Μετά σχεδόν προσθέτω κάτι για το πως 'χαίρομαι που είμαι εδώ', αλλά ευτυχώς συνειδητοποιώ εγκαίρως πόσο ακατάλληλο θα ακουγόταν: κανένας κανονικός άνθρωπος δεν χαίρεται που είναι σε σκηνή εγκλήματος. Ο Τζακ με χτυπάει στον ώμο. Αν έχει καθόλου επιφυλάξεις, δεν θα τις εκφράσει εδώ. Όσο αναφορά τους θεατές, είναι πραγματικά χαρούμενος που ήρθα. Ξέρω ότι αυτό το λεπτό κάλυμμα ενότητας είναι τόσο για αυτόν όσο και για εμένα- χρειάζεται να υποστηρίζει τις αποφάσεις του- αλλά και πάλι είμαι ευγνώμων. 

"Δεν είναι σαν αυτά που ασχολείσαι συνήθως," λέει ο Τζακ. Δείχνει το σπίτι. "Βασικά είναι λίγο ήπιο για 'σένα. Αλλά υπέθεσα ότι θα έπρεπε να αρχίσεις με κάτι μικρό." 

Σηκώνω τα φρύδια μου. "Με εγκαινιάζεις;" 

"Ναι, κάτι τέτοιο," λέει ο Τζακ, ατάραχος. Σηκώνει τους ώμους. "Η τοπική αστυνομία το ανέφερε. Είναι περιοχή με μικρή εγκληματικότητα και το πτώμα έχει κάτι περίεργο." 

"Σαν τι;" 

"Το πρόσωπο ήταν καλυμμένο με κάποιου είδους φυλετικής μάσκας. Νομίζουν ότι είναι προμελετημένο, ότι το έκανε να μοιάζει με ληστεία." 

"Εντάξει τότε," Λέω, "Δείξε μου που." Ο Τζακ με οδηγεί και εγώ ακολουθώ, προσπαθώντας να μην είμαι πολύ αμήχανος πίσω του. Προς μεγάλη μου ανακούφιση δεν βλέπω κανέναν που ξέρω, αν και ένας αστυνομικός που περνάμε κοντά στη πύλη με κοιτάει επίμονα, και υποψιάζομαι ότι με αναγνώρισε από κάπου. Μοιάζει να είναι υπερβολικά νέος, λίγο πιο μεγάλος από έφηβος- πλυμένο, γυαλιστερό πρόσωπο με ωμά ροζ μάγουλα και πρακτικά στάζοντας ειλικρινή ιδεαλισμό. Υπάρχει κάτι συγκινητικά λυπηρό πάνω του, σαν να έπρεπε να έχει καλύτερα παιχνίδι όπλο και πλαστικό σήμα. Προσπαθώ να θυμηθώ πότε ήμουν τόσο αθώος και ενθουσιώδης, και αποτυγχάνω παταγωδώς. (Ήμουν ποτέ; Μάλλον όχι). 

 

"Έι!" Φωνάζει. Σκατά, μας ακολουθεί, χοροπηδώντας στο μονοπάτι σαν ένα τεράστιο κουτάβι. "Έι! Γουίλ Γκράχαμ! Είσαι ο Γουίλ Γκράχαμ, έτσι δεν είναι;" 

Για λίγο σκέφτομαι να το αρνηθώ ( _'Όχι δεν είμαι, αλλά γνωρίζω την ομοιότητα- συμβαίνει όλη την ώρα βασικά. Είναι χάλια'_ ), πριν να συνειδητοποιήσω ότι δεν μπορώ ακριβώς να προσποιηθώ ότι είμαι κάποιος άλλος με τον Τζακ να στέκεται δίπλα μου. Το τελικό αποτέλεσμα είναι ότι αρκετή ώρα περνάει ώστε να φαίνεται σαν να δυσκολευόμουν να θυμηθώ το ίδιο μου το όνομα. "Ν-α-ι," λέω τελικά (δύστροπα). Η κλίση στη φωνή μου κορυφώνεται στο τέλος, έτσι ακούγεται σαν ερώτηση. Χριστέ μου. Ο Τζακ με κοιτάει με μια έκφραση που λέει ' _Τι στο καλό κάνει τώρα;_ '. 

"Φίλε!" Λέει το έμβρυο αστυνομικός, "Φίλε, είναι τόσο τέλειο να σε βλέπω στη πραγματικότητα. Διάβασα για 'σένα." 

"Ναι;" Λέω. "Είμαι αυτός που _δεν_ σκότωσε όλους εκείνους τους ανθρώπους." Θέλω να ρίξω ένα υπαινικτικό βλέμμα στον Τζακ σε αυτό το σημείο, αλλά αποφασίζω να μην δοκιμάσω την τύχη μου. 

"Τέλειο!" Λέει το παιδί, απτόητο, και του δίνω ένα νεύμα και ένα χαμόγελο (που προοριζόταν για να είναι φιλικό - ορκίζομαι- αλλά πάει λάθος κάπου στη μέση και φαίνεται σαν να έχω νευρικό τικ). Έχω ένα σουρεαλιστικό μοντάζ στο μυαλό μου από αυτόν να αστειεύεται με τους συναδέλφους του αργότερα: _"Ναι, γνώρισα τον Γουίλ Γράχαμ, ήταν σίγουρα αυτός. Σπαστικός μικρός παράξενος, φαινόταν να είχε ξεχάσει το όνομα του..."_ Για ένα απαίσιο λεπτό νομίζω ότι μπορεί να αρχίσω να γελάω. 

"Δεν έχεις καταθέσεις να πάρεις Όργανο;" Λέει ο Τζακ επίσημα. Ένα εκδικητικό, άσχημο μέρος του εαυτού μου θέλει να το συνεχίσει ('ναι, _Όργανο_ , δεν έχεις καταθέσεις να πάρεις;') αλλά δεν το κάνω, γιατί είναι μόνο ένα παιδί και δεν φταίει για τίποτα από αυτά. 

Τώρα στέφει τον προβολέα του παιδιάστικου θαυμασμού του στον Τζακ, και παίρνω την ευκαιρία να ξεφύγω και να πάω προς την ιδιοκτησία. Μόλις φεύγω ακούω ένα λαχανιασμένο " _...Βεβαίως Κύριε Κρόφορντ, αμέσως Κύριε."_ Το σπίτι φαίνεται μεγάλο και πλούσιο απ' έξω, τελείως αταίριαστο με τραγικό, βίαιο θάνατο. 

 

"Το θύμα είναι ο Άντριου Άθερσον," Ο Τζακ μου λέει όταν με προφτάνει. "Λευκός άρρεν, 42 χρονών, χωρισμένος. Δουλειά που πληρώνει καλά ως τραπεζίτης. Χωρίς ποινικό μητρώο, χωρίς γνωστές συναναστροφές με εγκληματίες. Κύρια χόμπι περιλαμβάνουν ταξίδια και δοκιμές κρασιών." 

"Γιατί το λένε 'ταξίδια' αντί για 'το χόμπι μου είναι να πηγαίνω διακοπές';" 

Ο Τζακ με αγνοεί: "Σύμφωνα με τους γείτονές του, ήταν ένας γενικά καλός τύπος." 

"Οι άνθρωποι πάντα το λένε αυτό όταν κάποιος πεθαίνει. Δεν σημαίνει τίποτα." 

"Ούτε σημαίνει ότι δεν ήταν," Λέει ο Τζακ. "Ο δράστης μπήκε από εκεί, επί τη ευκαιρία," Προσθέτει, δείχνοντας ένα μικρό παραθυράκι με παραθυρόφυλλά που είναι περίπου ένα μέτρο από το έδαφος. Δεν είναι εμφανές αμέσως, μισό κρυμμένο πίσω από έναν αναρριχόμενο φίκο, και ο Τζακ πρέπει να το δείξει για δεύτερη φορά πριν το δω. Συνήθως είμαι πιο παρατηρητικός από αυτό, είναι λίγο ντροπιαστικό. Ο Τζακ μου ρίχνει ένα βλέμμα. "Είσαι καλά;" λέει. 

"Καλά. Καλά είμαι." ( Θα έπρεπε να κάνω μια ηχογράφηση, να το γράψω σε ταμπέλα). "Που οδηγεί το παράθυρο; 

"Αποθήκη." 

"Αα Αχα." Παίρνω μια στιγμή να ακολουθήσω τις πατημασιές που οδηγούν προς αυτό. _Οι πατημασιές μου δεν παρεκκλίνουν, περπατάω με σκοπό. Σπάω το παράθυρο για να αποκτήσω πρόσβαση. Ένας συνηθισμένος εισβολέας μάλλον δεν θα το πρόσεχε, αλλά είμαι οικείος με την ιδιοκτησία και ξέρω ακριβώς που πάω. Είναι εξαιρετική επιλογή γιατί είναι απομακρυσμένο, οι πιθανότητες μου να ανακαλυφτώ ενώ το ανοίγω είναι ελάχιστες._

"Τι είναι μέσα;" 

"Ο Άντριου Άθερσον," Απαντάει ο Τζακ. "Ή τουλάχιστον ότι απομένει από αυτόν." Με οδηγεί στον σαλόνι, και κοιτάω τον μακαρίτη κύριο Άθερσον, ξαπλωμένο στο πάτωμα με ένα στεφάνι αίματος γύρω από το κεφάλι του και το πρόσωπό του καλυμμένο από μια περίπλοκη ξύλινη μάσκα με χαίτη. 

"Απρόσμενο," Λέω. 

"Πολύ." Ο Τζακ γυρνάει στους ιατροδικαστές. "Εντάξει παιδιά, καθαρίστε τη σκηνή για λίγα λεπτά. Γουίλ; Πες μου όταν έχεις κάτι." 

Δίνω ένα νεύμα στον Τζακ, αλλά ήδη κλίνω τα μάτια μου και μπαίνω στη σωστή ψυχοσύνθεση (η οποία πότε δεν ήταν πραγματικά σωστή, αντιθέτως ήταν βαθύτατα λάθος). _Πανικοβάλλομαι, οξύ γεμίζει το στόμα μου. Η καρδιά μου χτυπάει, αυτό δεν είναι αυτό που ήθελα. Αυτό δεν είναι το σχέδιό μου._ Ανοίγω τα μάτια μου ξανά, τα ανοιγοκλείνω μερικές φορές. Μετά πάω έξω και βρίσκω τον Τζακ. Εκπλήσσομαι όταν καταλαβαίνω ότι σχεδόν 15 λεπτά έχουν περάσει. 

"Είναι μια ληστεία που πήγε λάθος," Του λέω. 

"Τι, αλήθεια;" Λέει ο Τζακ, "Και οι λόγοι σου είναι...;" 

"Ήξερε να πάει κατευθείαν για το κρυμμένο παράθυρο," απαντάω, "Το οποίο σημαίνει ότι ήταν ήδη οικείος με το σπίτι. Αλλά όχι από κάμερες ασφαλείας- αυτή η περιοχή είναι ακριβή, θα είχαν προσέξει κάποιον να τριγυρνάει χωρίς σκοπό. Έλεγξε αναφορές για κανέναν να παραμονεύει και τα λοιπά, αλλά κατά τ' άλλα θα έλεγα ότι ψάχνεις για κάποιον που είχε προηγούμενη πρόσβαση στην ιδιοκτησία. Κάποιον εργάτη, χειρωνάκτη... κάτι τέτοιο. Το να χωρέσει από το παράθυρο χρειαζόταν ένα επίπεδο ευκινησίας, άρα θα είναι σχετικά νέος και αθλητικός. Και απαιτείται ένας βαθμός σχεδιασμού και αυτοπεποίθησης για να διαρρήξεις ένα σπίτι την ημέρα, άρα μπορούμε να είμαστε σίγουροι πως το έχει κάνει ξανά- μάλλον είναι ήδη στο σύστημα με ιστορικό διαρρήξεων." 

"Εντάξει, θα το σημάνω στο σύστημα," Λέει ο Τζακ. "Τίποτα άλλο;" 

"Ο κύριος σκοπός δεν ήταν βίαιος: η διάρρηξη. Το μπροστά δωμάτιο είναι ανακατωμένο άρα θα λείπουν πολύτιμα, ίσως μπορέσεις να τα εντοπίσεις. Ο φόνος του ιδιοκτήτη ήταν δευτερεύον και ακούσιος, με την έννοια ότι δεν ήταν το κίνητρο για να μπει στο σπίτι. Ο εισβολέας νόμιζε ότι ήταν άδειο. Ο κύριος Άθερσον θα έπρεπε να ήταν στη δουλεία, ήταν η μέση της ημέρας." 

"Ελέγξαμε. Τα αφεντικά του είπαν ότι πήρε άδεια λόγο αδιαθεσίας," λέει ο Τζακ. 

"Εντάξει τότε, να γιατί. Ήταν στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του, ίσως κοιμόταν ή είχε αναμμένη την τηλεόραση- σε κάθε περίπτωση δεν άκουσε να σπάει το παράθυρο, αλλά άκουσε τον σαματά στο σαλόνι. Έρχεται κάτω και αντιμετωπίζει τον δράστη, και _τότε_ γίνεται ανθρωποκτονία, γιατί ο εισβολέας πρέπει να προστατεύσει τον εαυτό του και να εξολοθρεύσει τον μάρτυρα. Ξανά, υπονοεί ότι ήταν γνωστός του κύριου Άθερσον, ήξερε ότι μπορούσε να τον αναγνωρίσει άρα πρόσεξε την πιθανή σύνδεση κάποιου εργάτη. Επιπλέον αν περίμενε ένα άδειο σπίτι δεν θα χρειαζόταν να μεταμφιεστεί με οποιονδήποτε τρόπο. Δες αν οι σφαίρες ταιριάζουν στο όπλο του θύματος. Αν όχι τότε το έφερε μαζί του, άρα κοίτα για το όπλο σε προηγούμενα εγκλήματα όταν ψάξεις τα αρχεία, για κανέναν που συλλήφθηκε για ληστεία ενώ κουβαλούσε τέτοιου είδους όπλο." 

"Τι σε κάνει τόσο σίγουρο ότι ο Άθερσον δεν ήταν το στόχαστρο;" Λέει ο Τζακ. 

"Το _Πτώμα_ ," Λέω με ανυπομονησία. "Δεν υπάρχουν σημάδια σεξουαλικών ή τελετουργικών στοιχείων, καμία προσπάθεια να βασανίσει ή να εξευτελίσει το θύμα. Δεν ήταν _προσωπικό_. Ο δράστης δεν έψαχνε να κερδίσει συναισθηματική ευχαρίστηση από τον φόνο του. Μια σφαίρα στο κεφάλι υποδεικνύει ότι το μόνο κίνητρο ήταν να τον ξεφορτωθεί όσο πιο γρήγορα γινόταν, αλλά είναι επίσης πολύ άτσαλο για να είναι επαγγελματικό χτύπημα- κοίτα τις αμυντικές πληγές στα χέρια του. Τα έπιπλα είναι αναποδογυρισμένα, υπήρξε μάχη. Ο Δολοφόνος πανικοβλήθηκε και τον πυροβόλησε, αλλά δεν είναι άμεσο. Βλέπεις τα σημάδια από τις σφαίρες στον τοίχο; δεν τον πέτυχε με την πρώτη, οι πρώτες βολές αστόχησαν." 

"Αλλά αν είναι ληστεία γιατί το υπόλοιπο σπίτι είναι άθικτο;" Λέει ο Τζακ. "Γιατί μόνο αυτό το δωμάτιο;" 

"Γιατί τώρα τον έχουν διακόψει και έχει ένα νεκρό πτώμα στα χέρια του. Χρειάζεται να κάνει μια γρήγορη διαφυγή, και έτσι περιορίζει την αναζήτησή του στο δωμάτιο όπου είναι." 

"Και η μάσκα;" 

"Η μάσκα δεν είναι σημαντική, ήδη άνηκε στο θύμα. Βλέπεις τον άδειο γάντζο στον τοίχο εκεί;" Τον δείχνω, και ο Τζακ αναστενάζει καταφατικά. "Το είπες και μόνος σου, του αρέσει να ταξιδεύει, σχεδόν σίγουρα μάζεψε τη μάσκα μόνος του. Έλεγξε το με τους φίλους του, αλλά είμαι θετικός ότι η μάσκα ήταν περιστασιακή. Ο δράστης απλά την βάζει πάνω στο πρόσωπο του κύριου Άθερσον για να μπορέσει να αποστασιοποιήσει τον εαυτό του από αυτό που έκανε, και να ελαχιστοποιήσει την παρουσία του πτώματος ενώ παραμένει στο δωμάτιο για να ψάξει για πολύτιμα. Η ληστεία φαίνεται ελεγχόμενη και μεθοδική, αλλά ο φόνος δεν είναι- ήρθε εδώ για να ληστέψει, όχι για να σκοτώσει. Δεν είναι συνηθισμένος στη βία- τουλάχιστον όχι σε αυτό το επίπεδο θανάσιμης βίας- έτσι χρειάζεται να μειώσει την ανθρώπινη φύση του θύματος και αρπάζει το πρώτο πράγμα που βρίσκει. Δεν θα με εξέπληττε αν είχε κλείσει τα μάτια του κύριου Άθερσον πριν του βάλλει τη μάσκα." 

"Άρα," Λέει ο Τζακ, "...πραγματικά είναι μόνο μια ληστεία που πήγε λάθος." 

Χαμογελάω πικρόχολα. "Δεν έκανες πλάκα όταν είπες ότι ήταν πιο ήπιο από αυτά που ασχολούμαι συνήθως, έτσι δεν είναι Τζακ;" 

***** 

Έξω από το σπίτι αρχίζει να σκοτεινιάζει, και υπάρχει μια ωμή, μεταλλική αίσθηση στον αέρα. Στηρίζω τον εαυτό μου στον τοίχο και παίρνω μερικές βαθιές ανάσες, το κεφάλι μου αρχίζει να βουίζει με τα οικεία γνωρίσματα του πονοκέφαλου, και άφησα τα παυσίπονα μου στο διαμέρισμα. Αλλά δεν πειράζει, όλα καλά. Είμαι εντάξει. Είμαι. Ήρθα εδώ, και έκανα αυτό που κάνω και ήταν εντάξει. Υπάρχει ένα υψηλό κουδούνισμα στα αφτιά μου, και αρχίζω να σκέφτομαι ότι παθαίνω ημικρανία πριν συνειδητοποιήσω ότι οι δονήσεις έρχονται από την τσέπη μου και στην πραγματικότητα είναι το κινητό μου που χτυπάει. Κοιτάξτε με: Δύο τηλεφωνήματα την ίδια μέρα. Νοιώθω τόσο περιζήτητος. 

Η αναγνώριση κλήσης λέει 'Αλάνα Μπλούμ', και χαμογελάω. "Γειά Αλάνα," 

"Γουίλ!" Λέει αυτή, "Χαίρομαι που ακούω την φωνή σου." 

"Είμαι σε σκηνή εγκλήματος," ξεστομίζω. 

Υπάρχει μια παύση και μετά η Αλάνα απαντάει: "Αλήθεια;" Δεν ακούγεται ακριβώς χαρούμενη για το γεγονός. 

"Λοιπόν, ε, πώς είσαι;" 

"Είμαι καλά Γουίλ," Απαντάει και η φωνή της είναι προσεκτικά ουδέτερη, "Για να είμαι ειλικρινής ανησυχώ πιο πολύ για το πώς είσαι εσύ." 

"Πρέπει να τα πούμε κάποια στιγμή," Της λέω αντί να δώσω απάντηση. 

"Αυτό θα ήταν τέλειο," λέει, αμέσως γραπώνοντάς το. "Τι λες για απόψε;" 

"Εε, ναι, σίγουρα. Απόψε." Απαντάω πριν να μπορέσω να σταματήσω τον εαυτό μου. "Γιατί όχι." 

"Εντάξει, τέλεια." Ακούγεται έκπληκτη που συμφώνησα τόσο εύκολα (αν και όχι όσο έκπληκτη όσο εγώ- τι στο καλό σκεφτόμουν; ) "Τι λες για τις οκτώ;" 

 

"Ακούγεται καλό," Λέω ζοφερά. "Μπορώ να είμαι μαζί σου στις οκτώ." 

"Τέλεια. Ελπίζω να μην σε πειράζει αλλά έχω κάποιον μαζί μου- κάποιον που θέλει πολύ να σε γνωρίσει." Ανοίγω το στόμα μου για να παραπονεθώ αλλά ήδη μου λέει το όνομα του μπαρ και να μην αργήσω. Μετά το κλείνει. 

Αφήνω το κεφάλι μου να πέσει πίσω στον τοίχο και αναστενάζω δυνατά. Ένας ακόμη τοπικός αστυνομικός περνάει από μπροστά και μου ρίχνει ένα περίεργο βλέμμα το οποίο αγνοώ. Τι έχω πάθει; Γιατί είναι τόσο δύσκολο; Δεν θα έπρεπε να είναι τόσο δύσκολο, έτσι; Είναι μόνο ένα ποτό με μια παλιά φίλη (και έναν άγνωστο ξένο, που _'Θέλει πολύ να με γνωρίσει'_ ). 

Λέω στον εαυτό μου να συνέλθει και σηκώνομαι από τον τοίχο. Πρέπει να πάω. Θα είναι καλό για 'μένα. Ξεκινάω να πηγαίνω στο αμάξι μου με μια αίσθηση καθήκοντος. Τότε παρατηρώ ότι ο αστυνόμος με κοιτάει ακόμα, και πρέπει να αντισταθώ στην θέληση απλά να πάω εκεί και να του ρίξω μια μπουνιά στο γαμημένο του πρόσωπο. Το μισώ (Αλήθεια... πραγματικά το μισώ)… αλλά δεν μπορώ να αρνηθώ την αίσθηση συντριπτικής απογοήτευσης κάθε φορά που χτυπάει το τηλέφωνο και δεν είσαι πότε, μα ποτέ εσύ.


	4. Κεφάλαιο 4

Το μπαρ που ονόμασε η Αλάνα είναι και ευρύχωρο (ψιλά ταβάνια με λικνιζόμενα φώτα σαν εκκρεμές, ξύλινους τοίχους που τεντώνονται μέχρι που εξαφανίζονται) και ακριβό (τυπικά λευκές μανσέτες που κρύβουν ρολόγια σαν εύθραυστα φύλα χρυσού), και μόλις περάσω την είσοδο υποπτεύομαι ότι έκανα ένα τρομερό λάθος. Δεν βλέπω την Αλάνα πουθενά. Ξέρω ότι είμαι τραγικά εκτός με τα αρχαία μου τζιν, το φθαρμένο μου παλτό και το κούρεμα που έκανα μόνος μου, και μοιάζει αναπόφευκτο το ότι ένας από τους εκπληκτικά καλά ντυμένους υπαλλήλους σύντομα θα το συνειδητοποιήσει αυτό και θα μου ζητήσει να φύγω (καλώς). 

 

Α, να η Αλάνα. Με έχει δει, ή μπορώ ακόμα να τρέξω; Όχι, με είδε- τα μάτια της κλειδώνουν με τα δικά μου ανάμεσα στο πλήθος, και έρχεται προς τα εδώ, τα χέρια της τυλίγονται γύρω από την πλάτη μου σε μια μισή αγκαλιά. Φαίνεται γοητευτική: Η ευτυχία της ταιριάζει. Ακολουθώντας πίσω της είναι ένας ψηλός άνδρας που με κοιτάει πάνω από τον ώμο της με ατάραχη περιέργεια. Τον κοιτάω συγκεντρωμένα, ζυγίζοντας τον. 

 

"Γουίλ," Λέει αυτή, ξεμπλέκοντας τον εαυτό της από 'μένα και γυρίζοντας για να τον δείξει, "Αυτός είναι ένας πολύ καλός φίλος μου, ο Δρ. Μάικλ Φρεντς. Ήμασταν συγκάτοικοι στο Χόπκινς." Ώστε αυτός είναι ο άνθρωπος που ήθελε να με γνωρίσει. Γιατί; Δεν μοιάζει σαν τον τύπο ανθρώπου που θα ενδιαφερόταν πολύ για δουλειά που κάνω. Όχι ότι μπορείς να καταλάβεις μόνο κοιτώντας κάποιον φυσικά, θα μπορούσε να είναι οποιοσδήποτε κατά βάθος. Διασκεδάζω τον εαυτό μου με την ιδέα ότι είναι στην πραγματικότητα ο ΖόμπιΚανίβαλος99 από το _TattleCrime_. 

 

"Φυσικά ξέρω ποιος είσαι _εσύ,_ κύριε Γκράχαμ," λέει (με τέλειο συγχρονισμό). Κουνάει το χέρι μου με σθένος. "Η Αλάνα μου έχει πει κάθε είδους εντυπωσιακά πράγματα για εσένα. Φαίνεται πως είσαι εξαιρετικός φονέας δράκων." 

 

Ο Μάικλ Φρεντς φαίνεται ευκίνητος και διακεκριμένος, με ένα καλό-σιδερωμένο κουστούμι και κομψές τούφες ασημένιων μαύρων μαλλιών. Θα έλεγα ότι είναι στα σαρανταπέντε του. Είναι επίσης Άγγλος- κοφτά φωνήεντα και καταδεκτικά χαμόγελα και νεύματα- άρα προσπαθώ να είμαι συμπονετικός και να το εκλάβω ως κουλτουριάκη διαφορά, και κατά συνέπια τον λόγο που νομίζει ότι μπορεί να αναφερθεί σε κάποιον ως 'φονιάς δράκων' χωρίς την ντροπή που θα έπρεπε να νοιώθει οποιοσδήποτε άνθρωπος που σέβεται τον εαυτό του λέγοντας ένα τόσο ελεεινό πράγμα. "Παρακαλώ, λέγε με Γουίλ," Λέω. Φαίνεται ότι τα χαμόγελα και τα νεύματα του είναι κολλητικά γιατί άρχισα να τα κάνω και εγώ. 

 

Η Αλάνα ευτυχώς παρεμβαίνει ( σίγουρα για να αποτρέψει έμενα και τον Μάικλ Φρεντς από το να χαμογελάμε και νεύουμε μέχρι θανάτου) και με ρωτάει πως πήγε η υπόθεση. Είναι λίγο άτυχη ερώτηση, αλλά δεν μπορώ να την κατηγορήσω γιατί η μοναδική εναλλακτική είναι ' _Λοιπόν τι κάνεις με τον εαυτό σου αυτές τις μέρες;'_ και δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση ο Μάικλ Φρεντς να θέλει να ακούσει την απάντηση σε _αυτό_ , με όλα τα χαμόγελα και την ιπποτική λεκτική γοητεία του. Επιπλέον είναι φίλος της Αλάνα (και πολύ καλός), άρα ίσως οι σκηνές εγκλήματος δεν θα τον σοκάρουν τόσο. Και πάλι είμαι προσεκτικός όμως, μερικώς επειδή πραγματικά δεν _θέλω_ να μιλήσω γι' αυτό, και μερικώς γιατί δεν τον έχω ζυγίσει καλά ακόμα (τί θέλει πραγματικά; ). 

 

"Καλά, ευχαριστώ," Λέω, "Πήγε καλά. Νομίζω ότι πρέπει να λυθεί σχετικά γρήγορα τώρα." Και έτσι τελειώνει αυτό. Συνειδητοποιώ ότι δεν βοηθάω ακριβώς να συνεχίσει η συζήτηση, και ότι θα έπρεπε να προσθέσω κάτι ακόμα, αλλά δεν ξέρω τι να πω. Η Αλάνα και ο Μάικλ με κοιτάνε και οι δύο ενθαρρυντικά, χαμογελώντας και νεύοντας όσο μπορούν (Χριστέ μου). 

 

Προτιμώ την διέξοδο του δειλού και δείχνω το μπαρ. "Θέλει κανείς ένα ποτό;" Ρωτάω. 

 

Η Αλάνα στριφογυρίζει το ποτήρι του κρασιού της για να δείξει ότι είναι εντάξει, αλλά ο Μάικλ Φρεντς λέει "Όχι, όχι, άφησε εμένα. Επιμένω. Τι θα πιείς Γουίλ;" 

 

"Α ευχαριστώ," Λέω αμήχανα, "Μία μπύρα θα ήταν ωραία." 

 

"Είσαι σωστός," Απαντάει, και φεύγει προς το μπαρ με την αποφασιστικότητα ενός ανθρώπου που είναι σε αποστολή. Η Αλάνα και εγώ ξεφεύγουμε σε ένα τραπέζι, και βγάζω τα γυαλιά μου και περνάω ένα κουρασμένο χέρι πάνω από το πρόσωπό μου. 

 

Η Αλάνα με κοιτάει σκεπτικά. Να το, έρχεται, σκέφτομαι. Παίρνει μια βαθιά ανάσα: "Ειλικρινά Γουίλ; Σκηνή εγκλήματος; Μετά από _όλα_ αυτά που έγιναν, και νομίζεις ότι είναι έξυπνο; Έχεις περάσει πραγματική κόλαση και στη πρώτη ευκαιρία που σου δίνεται πας και πέφτεις μέσα στον θάνατο και τον τρόμο." Συνοφρυώνεται και καταπίνει μια γουλιά από το κρασί της. "Μερικές φορές σκέφτομαι ότι πρέπει να σκοτώσω τον Τζακ Κρόφορντ." 

 

Εγώ απλά ανοιγοκλείνω τα μάτια μου χωρίς να απαντήσω. Η κύρια σκέψη την οποία έχω στην υπόληψη μου ένοχα είναι ότι θα πρέπει να μπει στην ουρά, γιατί εσύ θα τον έπιανες πολύ πριν μπορέσει αυτή. Σοφά αποφασίζω να κρατήσω αυτή την επίγνωση για τον εαυτό μου, και αντ' αυτού κάνω μια ανυπόμονη χειρονομία με το χέρι μου. "Δεν ήταν έτσι," Λέω. Δεν είναι πως δεν εκτιμώ το ενδιαφέρον της, αλλά η υπόνοια ότι είμαι τόσο αδύναμος που απλά θα κυλιόμουν στο πάτωμα με την πρώτη διαταγή του Τζακ είναι πολύ ενοχλητική. 

 

"Και πώς ήταν τότε;" 

 

Φοράω πάλι τα γυαλιά μου και την κοιτάζω πάνω από τον σκελετό. "Τι άλλο υποτίθεται ότι έπρεπε να κάνω;" Λέω, "Είμαι _καλός_ σ' αυτό." 

 

"Το ξέρω ότι είσαι. Ξέρω επίσης ότι σχεδόν σε κατέστρεψε στο παρελθόν." 

 

"Ναι, λοιπόν...αυτό ήταν πριν." 

 

"Γουίλ, υπάρχουν δεκάδες πράγματα που θα μπορούσες να κάνεις. Είχες απομακρυνθεί για τρία ολόκληρα χρόνια." 

 

"Λοιπόν τώρα γύρισα ξανά," Λέω ενοχλημένα. "Τα πάντα είναι διαφορετικά τώρα. _Τα πάντα._ Η Μόλι και εγώ δεν έχουμε μιλήσει για μήνες, τρελαίνομαι μόνος μου στο διαμέρισμα μου..." Θέλω να προσθέσω ' _και ο Χάνιμπαλ εξαφανίστηκε'_ αλλά θα ήταν σκέτη τρέλα και έτσι δεν το κάνω. "Χρειάζομαι κάτι εποικοδομητικό να κάνω," προσθέτω ελεεινά. "Ο Τζακ πείρε τηλέφωνο, και φάνηκε σαν βιώσιμη επιλογή." Μου αρέσει ο ήχος αυτού και έτσι το λέω πάλι (αν και σε αυτό το σημείο δεν είμαι σίγουρος ποιόν απ' τους δύο μας προσπαθώ να πείσω). "Το να δουλεύω για το FBI φαίνεται βιώσιμο. Είναι τόσο απλό. Τουλάχιστον προσωρινά, μέχρι να βρω κάτι άλλο." 

 

Η Αλάνα φαίνεται σαν να έχει πολλά ακόμη να πει, αλλά σε αυτό το σημείο ο Μάικλ γυρνάει με τα ποτήρια μας- μια μπύρα για 'μένα, και ένα αφέψημα στο χρώμα του κεχριμπαριού σε ένα ψηλό ποτήρι γι' αυτόν- και είμαι τόσο ανακουφισμένος που κάνουμε διάλειμμα σε αυτή την άβολη συζήτηση από καρδιάς που βρίσκω τον εαυτό μου πραγματικά να χαίρεται που τον βλέπει, και του δίνω ένα μεγάλο χαμόγελο σε αντάλλαγμα. Χαμογελάει πίσω και σπρώχνει την μπύρα στη δικιά μου κατεύθυνση. "Τσιν τσιν," λέει. 

 

 _"Santé,"_ λέει η Αλάνα. Ακούγεται εκνευρισμένη. 

 

"Στην υγειά μας," Απαντάω και κατεβάζω την μισή μονομιάς. 

 

Ο Μάικλ μας κοιτάει και τους δύο. "Ελπίζω να μην διακόπτω κάτι;" Λέει. 

 

"Όχι δεν πειράζει," Χαμογελάω στην Αλάνα, λίγο απολογητικά, για να ξέρει ότι δεν προσπαθώ να την ξεγράψω. "Απλά μιλούσαμε για μερικά πράγματα." 

 

Μου χαμογελάει πίσω και βάζει το χέρι της πάνω από το δικό μου σύντομα. "Χαίρομαι πραγματικά που σε ξαναείδα Γουίλ," Λέει, και μπορώ να καταλάβω ότι το εννοεί. Ο Μάικλ χαμογελάει και αυτός και για ένα λεπτό απλά καθόμαστε εκεί και χαμογελάμε ο ένας στον άλλον. Κανείς δεν αρχίζει να νεύει όμως, άρα τουλάχιστον έχουμε αυτό. Ιδιωτικά συγχαίρω τον εαυτό μου για την γενική μου συνήθεια να αποφεύγω την κοινωνικοποίηση με κάθε κόστος, γιατί είναι τρελά εξουθενωτική. 

 

Η Αλάνα ρωτάει τον Μάικλ πώς πάει η κλινική, και προσπαθώ τόσο πολύ να φαίνομαι λες και με ενδιαφέρει, σχεδόν πονάει. Αναπόφευκτα το παρακάνω, γιατί ξαφνικά σταματάει να μιλάει και με κοιτάει προσεκτικά πριν να πει "Είσαι καλά Γουίλ; Φαίνεσαι λίγο κουρασμένος." Είναι αλήθεια, φαίνομαι -είμαι- αλλά και πάλι νοιώθω ενοχλημένος όταν κάποιος το αναγνωρίζει. Πάντα νόμιζα ότι όταν οι άνθρωποι λένε 'φαίνεσαι κουρασμένος' θα έκανε το ίδιο αν έλεγαν 'φαίνεσαι σκατά'. Διασκεδάζω τον εαυτό μου με την ιδέα του τι θα συνέβαινε αν ήσουν εδώ. Μάλλον τίποτα: Θα ήσουν γοητευτικός και θα είχες αυτοπεποίθηση και όλοι θα κρεμόμασταν από κάθε σου λέξη. Μετά θα έπνιγα τον θόρυβο των άλλων και θα σου μιλούσα όταν θα είμασταν μόνοι μας, έτσι ώστε να μπορέσω να λιαστώ στην υψηλή τάση του κέντρου της προσοχής σου πάνω μου. Αν και, αν είμαι ειλικρινής, δεν μπορώ να σε φανταστώ να έρχεσαι επίτηδες σε μια τέτοια έξοδο. 

 

Ο Μάικλ τώρα λέει ένα ανέκδοτο για τους συναδέλφους του- κάτι πειραγμένο για μια μεθυσμένη νοσοκόμα στα επείγοντα- και χάνω την ικανότητα να προσέχω τι λέει, αλλά σιγουρεύομαι ότι γελάω στις κατάλληλες στιγμές. Συνέχεια περιμένω να αρχίσει να με ρωτάει για τη δουλειά μου (ή ακόμη χειρότερα, για εσένα) αλλά δεν το κάνει. Είναι προφανώς πιο ευγενικός και/ή έχει καλύτερο αυτοέλεγχο από ότι νόμιζα- είτε αυτό ή είμαι τόσο περίεργος που τον τρόμαξα. Αντ' αυτού ρωτάω την Αλάνα πώς είναι η Μάργκο, και μας λέει τα σχέδια τους για να εκτρέφουν άλογα και να ανοίξουν ένα κέντρο ιππασίας. Η Αλάνα είναι ευχάριστη να την ακούς, και έτσι ζωντανεύω λίγο, λέγοντας της πόσο χαίρομαι που τα πράγματα πηγαίνουν καλά και για τις δύο τους. Μας κερνάει τον επόμενο γύρο ποτών και εγώ αυτόν μετά. Κλέβω μια ματιά στο ρολόι μοι όταν στέκομαι στο μπαρ: Είμαι εδώ σχεδόν δύο ώρες, ο οποίος είναι αρκετός χρόνος ώστε να αρχίσω να δίνω δικαιολογίες γιατί πρέπει να φύγω, και μετά να εξαφανιστώ και να τους αφήσω στην ησυχία τους. 

 

Η Αλάνα και ο Μάικλ ακουμπάνε τα κεφάλια τους μαζί όταν γυρίζω στο τραπέζι. Αφήνω τα διάφορα ποτήρια μπροστά τους και κάθομαι πάλι στη θέση μου. Ο Μάικλ με κοιτάει και χαμογελάει. "Σου αρέσει η όπερα, Γουίλ;" Λέει. 

 

"'Όχι ιδιαίτερα, όχι," Λέω ωμά. Η Αλάνα μου ρίχνει ένα βλέμμα. Το πιάνω και το πετάω πίσω. Τι έπρεπε να πω δηλαδή; Απλά είμαι ειλικρινής: Χέστηκα για την όπερα. Ο Μάικλ μας κοιτάει και τους δύο με την σειρά του, ένα μπερδεμένο χαμόγελο στα χείλη του. "Συγγνώμη," Προσθέτω λίγο ελεεινά, ως παραχώρηση στην Αλάνα και την προφανή της δυσαρέσκεια. 

 

"Δεν χρειάζεται να ζητάς συγγνώμη!" Λέει επιδεικτικά λες και είμαι απλά γοητευτικά εκκεντρικός αντί για αγενής και άχαρος και κοινωνικά ανίδεος. "Απλά έχω εισιτήρια για την _Τόσκα_ την Παρασκευή, και ο συνηθισμένος παλιόφιλος που έρχεται μαζί μου στην όπερα με παράτησε την τελευταία στιγμή." ( _Θεέ μου_ , ποιος έχει φίλους για την όπερα; Ακόμα και εσύ θα τραβούσες τη γραμμή εκεί). Αναστενάζει βαριά, για να τονίσει το νόημα του. "Η Αλάνα θα μου έκανε παρέα, αλλά φαίνεται ότι ούτε αυτή είναι εύκαιρη." Η Αλάνα αναστενάζει επίσης, με προσεκτικά χορογραφημένη μετάνοια, και με χτυπάει η συνειδητοποίηση ότι αυτό το είχαν σχεδιάσει από πριν μεταξύ τους. Αναρωτιέμαι ποιος το ξεκίνησε: Αν η Αλάνα έψαχνε φιλανθρωπία για τον τραγικά απομονωμένο φίλο της, ή αν το ενδιαφέρον αυτού είχε κινηθεί αρκετά από ότι διάβασε στον τύπο ώστε να προσπαθήσει να κάνει την γνωριμία. Όπως και να 'χει, ξεκάθαρα μου την έχουνε στήσει. Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση κάποιος σαν αυτόν να μην μπορεί να βρει καλύτερο παραλήπτη για τα εισιτήρια της όπερας. 

 

"Είναι πολύ ευγενικό εκ μέρους σου," Λέω, προσεκτικά διαλέγοντας κάθε λέξη, "αλλά φοβάμαι ότι θα τα χαράμιζες σε 'μένα. Είναι κρίμα να τα στερήσω από κάποιον που θα μπορούσε να τα απολαύσει όπως πρέπει." Δεν είναι κρίμα (καθόλου)- Δεν θα μπορούσε να με νοιάζει λιγότερο για την στέρηση άγνωστων παλιόφιλων της όπερας- αλλά είμαι αποφασισμένος να συμπεριφερθώ καλά μπροστά στην Αλάνα. 

 

"Α μα διαφωνώ Γουίλ!" Λέει αυτός, "Δεν μπορώ να το δεχτώ καθόλου φοβάμαι. Νομίζω ότι θα ήσουν εξαιρετικά άξιος παραλήπτης." Σοβαρά μιλάει; Για ένα δευτερόλεπτο, είμαι άναυδος από το επίπεδο αυτοπεποίθησης που κάνει κάποιον να είναι τόσο προφανής, και να μην τον νοιάζει καθόλου. Θα μπορούσα να του πω να βάλει τα εισιτήρια του εκεί που ξέρει και να γελάσω και στην τελική εγώ θα ήμουν αυτός που θα ένοιωθε ντροπιασμένος, φεύγοντας για να ξαναζήσω την ντροπή μου μόνος. Μισώ τον τρόπο που το έχει κάνει έτσι ώστε να υπονοεί ότι είμαι ταπεινός και ότι προσπαθώ να το αρνηθώ στον εαυτό μου (πράγμα στο οποίο μπορεί να διαφωνήσει) αντί για να αναγνωρίσει την αρχική μου θέση (η οποία θα σήμαινε τέλος παιχνιδιού) ότι _απλά δεν μου αρέσει η όπερα γαμώτο._

 

"Ειλικρινά," Λέω, "Πραγματικά δεν είναι στα ενδιαφέροντα μου." 

 

"Τι όπερες έχεις δει;" Απαντάει με ευκολία. 

 

Θεέ μου, έτσι θα πάει; Πρέπει να τα παρατήσω και να παραδεχτώ την ήττα μου, ή να σηκώσω ανάστημα και να του πω 'όχι' με ένα τρόπο που είναι τόσο αποφασιστικός που επιτέλους θα εγκαταλείψει το ηλίθιο σχέδιο τους. Ακόμα μιλάει, πολυλογώντας σχετικά με την ορχήστρα, και μια συγκεκριμένη σοπράνο, και πως _απλά πρέπει_ να το δοκιμάσω, γιατί είναι τόσο _εντελώς_ σίγουρος πως θα το _λατρέψω_ , και ακόμη και αν δεν μου αρέσει θα είναι μόνο μερικές χαμένες ώρες, και πως θα ήταν _τρομερά ευγνώμων_ αν έπαιρνα αυτό το καταραμένο εισιτήριο από τα χέρια του. Το κεφάλι μου αρχίζει να πονάει. Η Αλάνα συνεχίζει να με κοιτάει, χαμογελώντας ενθαρρυντικά. 

 

Δεν απαντάω αμέσως, πράγμα που είναι μοιραίο, γιατί του δίνει την ευκαιρία να επέμβει και να κάνει την έλλειψη άρνησης μου σε σίγουρη συναίνεση. "Θα σε συναντήσω στην όπερα στης επτά," λέει, δίνοντας μου ένα χαρωπό νεύμα. Τουλάχιστον δεν προσφέρεται να έρθει να με πάρει, υποθέτω. Αν και ίσως θα έπρεπε να επιμένω να έρθει- μάλλον θα του έκλεβαν το αμάξι καθώς θα χτυπούσε το κουδούνι, ή θα έριχνε μια ματιά στη σκατά πολυκατοικία μου και θα έφευγε μόνος του. Όπως και να έχει, θα μπορούσα να γυρίσω στα συνηθισμένα μου σχέδια να μεθύσω και να τρολάρω το _TattleCrime._

 

Ειρωνικά, είναι αυτή η συνειδητοποίηση που με κάνει να αρχίζω να αλλάζω τη γνώμη μου. Το επίπεδο κοινωνικοποίησης μου είναι τελειωτικό, μάλιστα έχω δει αυτοψίες με περισσότερη ζωή. Δεν ήταν μέρος του σχεδίου μου για τον Γενναίο Καινούργιο Κόσμο του Γουίλ Γκράχαμ; Είπα ότι ήθελα περισσότερα πράγματα να κάνω, ακόμα και στην Αλάνα το είπα, πράγμα που μπορεί να αναφέρει αν συνεχίσω να λέω όχι. Ποιο είναι το χειρότερο που μπορεί να συμβεί τέλος πάντων; (περιέργως, ούτε η σχέση μου μαζί σου δεν φαίνεται να με έχει θεραπεύσει από το να ρωτάω τόσο φορτωμένες ερωτήσεις). Μπορεί ακόμα και να το απολαύσω; (Αν και, μάλλον όχι). Αλλά δεν είναι σαν να μην μπορώ να επιβιώσω ένα βράδυ προσποιώντας ότι είμαι φίλος της όπερας. Μπορώ να επιβιώσω τα περισσότερα πράγματα, στην τελική. Επιβίωσα εσένα. 

 

"Εντάξει λοιπόν," λέω επιτέλους, πριν να μπορέσω να αλλάξω γνώμη πάλι. Και μετά, μαζεύοντας ό,τι έχει απομείνει από τους καλούς μου τρόπους: "Ευχαριστώ." Θυμάμαι την παρατήρηση σου ότι _"Όταν είναι δυνατό, ένας θα πρέπει πάντα να τρώει τους αγενείς,"_ και δυσκολεύομαι να κρύψω το πιο απαίσιο χαμόγελο. Αν έχει το θάρρος να φαίνεται θριαμβευτικός, σκέφτομαι, πραγματικά θα του πω να πάει να γαμηθεί. Αλλά δεν το έχει. Απλά χαμογελάει, σηκώνει το ποτήρι του προς το μέρος μου και λέει: "Ευχαριστώ Γουίλ, θα χαρώ πολύ να έχω την ευχαρίστηση της παρέας σου." Μετά γυρνάει στην Αλάνα και αρχίζει να την ρωτάει τον προϋπολογισμό του ιδρύματος, λες και τα τελευταία δέκα λεπτά δεν συνέβησαν ποτέ. Γέρνω το κεφάλι μου στο κρύο ύφασμα της θέσης, και αναρωτιέμαι για μια σύντομη στιγμή σε τι στο καλό έμπλεξα. 

 

Ξέρω ότι είναι γελοίο, αλλά σχεδόν νοιώθω ότι είμαι άπιστος σε εσένα. Λες και θα σε ένοιαζε έτσι κι αλλιώς. 

 

***** 

 

Το τηλεφώνημα έρχεται στη μέση της νύχτας, το κινητό μου δονούμενο και επίμονο στο φθαρμένο τραπεζάκι δίπλα στο κρεβάτι. Πετάγομαι όρθιος, χαμένος, και το ψάχνω με την αφή. Ακούγεται ο αλάνθαστος ήχος γυαλιού που σπάει ενώ ένα μπουκάλι μπύρας πέφτει στο πάτωμα. "Γαμώτο," ψιθυρίζω στον εαυτό μου. Κοιτάω το κινητό μου (επιτυχώς ανακτημένο): Το νούμερο είναι απόρρητο. 

 

"'μπρος;" Λέω. Βήχω μερικές φορές για να καθαρίσω τον λαιμό μου από την κούραση. "Εμπρός;" 

 

Δεν υπάρχει απάντηση. Ούτε αναπνοή, ούτε τίποτα. 

 

"Εμπρός;" Λέω πάλι, ενοχλημένος. Ακόμα τίποτα. Η σιωπή είναι ολοκληρωτική. Ακόμη και το δωμάτιο είναι σιωπηλό, δεν ακούγονται ήχοι απ' έξω, ούτε μέσα από το κτήριο. Θα μπορούσα να είμαι ο μοναδικός ξύπνιος άνθρωπος στον κόσμο: Εγώ και όποιος είναι στην άλλη μεριά της γραμμής. 

 

Εσύ; 

 

Σχεδόν λέω το όνομά σου, αλλά σταματάω τον εαυτό μου εγκαίρως. Δεν είναι πιθανό να είσαι εσύ. Σιωπηλά τηλεφωνήματα δεν είναι του στυλ σου, θα ήταν πιο πιθανό να άφηνες μερικά καλλιτεχνικά διοργανωμένα μέλη πτώματος στην πόρτα μου. Και αν πω το όνομα σου θα προδώσω εσένα, να μην αναφέρω και τον εαυτό μου, στον άνθρωπο στην άλλη μεριά. 

 

"Ποιος είναι εκεί;" Λέω. Προσπαθώ να είμαι απαιτητικός και κατηγορηματικός, αλλά είμαι υπερβολικά μπερδεμένος και κοιμισμένος για να το κάνω σωστά, και συνειδητοποιώ ότι ακούγομαι πιο πολύ αγχωμένος παρά οτιδήποτε άλλο. Ακόμα δεν υπάρχει απάντηση. Κοιτάω το ξυπνητήρι μου, λάμπει με ένα αιθέριο μπλε μέσα στο σκοτάδι: 02.33. Τι κάνω, γιατί δεν το κλείνω απλά; 02.34. Περιμένω να δω τι θα κάνει αυτός που με κάλεσε. Μια ξαφνική λάμψη ανταγωνιστικότητας με κάνει να νοιώθω ότι δεν πρέπει να είμαι ο πρώτος που θα κλείσει. Σκέφτομαι να κάνω κάποιου είδους έξυπνο σχόλιο ( _'Και γαμώ τις συζητήσεις ε; Πολύ μιλάς._ ) αλλά η ατμόσφαιρα δεν είναι σωστή. 02.35. Είναι η ανατριχίλα της ησυχίας, είναι καταπιεστική. Με κάνει να νοιώθω σαν να ξετυλίγομαι, αυτή η άφωνη παρουσία στην άλλη μεριά της γραμμής, και ξαφνικά το ξόρκι σπάει και θέλω να σταματήσει αυτό το πράγμα. Ξαφνικά κλείνω το τηλέφωνο και το απενεργοποιώ. Μετά τραβάω την κουβέρτα πάνω από το κεφάλι μου και περιμένω τον ύπνο, ο οποίος δεν έρχεται για πολλή ακόμη ώρα. Ένα αμάξι επιτέλους περνάει απ' έξω, τα φώτα βουλιάζουν και κολυμπούν κατά μήκος του τοίχου μου σαν φάντασμα υφάλου. 

 

Μέχρι να έρθει το πρωί νοιώθω λες και θα μπορούσα να το είχα ονειρευτεί όλο, εκτός από το ιστορικό κλίσεων- μία μόνιμη υπενθύμιση του μνήματος στη μέση της νύχτας.


	5. Κεφάλαιο 5

Καθώς πλησιάζει η Παρασκευή αρχίζω να αγωνιώ για τη βόλτα μου στην όπερα με τον Μάικλ (η οποία δεν είναι σε _καμία περίπτωση_ ραντεβού, θεέ μου), και εναλλάσσομαι ανάμεσα στο να βρίζω αυτόν και την Αλάνα που με πίεσαν, και τον εαυτό μου ακόμη περισσότερο που επέτρεψα την πίεση εξ αρχής. Νοιώθω σαν να υπνοβατούσα, περπατώντας τυφλά σε μια καινούργια καταστροφή γιατί είμαι υπερβολικά παθητικός (και εξουθενωμένος και αποθαρρημένος) για να πάρω τον έλεγχο της ίδιας μου της ζωής. Ίσως υπάρχει μια πλευρά του (πολύ _πολύ_ μικρή) που μου θυμίζει εσένα- Η Ευρωπαϊκή επιτήδευση του είναι η προφανέστερη- αλλά δεν υπάρχει αμφιβολία στο ότι ο κύριος λόγος που έστω σκέφτομαι να πάω είναι το ότι βαριέμαι και είμαι ανήσυχος και μόνος. 

 

Δεν έχω τον αριθμό του αλλά μπορώ να τον πάρω από την Αλάνα και να το ακυρώσω. Θα μπορούσα να το παίξω χαλαρός, όπως είναι οι κανονικοί άνθρωποι ("Ας το κάνουμε κάποια άλλη φορά Μάικλ!"), σαν να μην είναι μεγάλο θέμα. Θα μπορούσα να πω ότι είμαι άρρωστος, μόνο που είναι γιατρός και θα ρωτήσει τι έχω... μπορεί να προσφερθεί να έρθει να με κοιτάξει. Θα μπορούσα να του πω ότι έχω δουλειά (όχι, φυσικά δεν μπορώ να το πω αυτό- είμαι άνεργος, και μάλλον το ξέρει). Θα μπορούσα να πω ότι πρόσφατά _βρήκα_ δουλειά, εντελώς απρόσμενα... Θεέ μου όχι- απλά όχι. Ακόμη ενώ χάνομαι στη σκέψη και χτυπιέμαι, ξέρω βαθιά μέσα μου πως δεν πρόκειται να κάνω κανένα από αυτά τα πράγματα. Όπως έχει, ξεπερνάω τον εαυτό μου στο τέλος όχι μόνο φτάνοντας στη όπερα, αλλά φτάνοντας εγκαίρως. Ο Μάικλ στέκεται στην είσοδο και στο πρόσωπό του σχηματίζεται ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο όταν με βλέπει. 

 

"Χαίρομαι πάρα πολύ που ήρθες απόψε Γουίλ," Λέει, κουνώντας το χέρι μου. "Ξέρω ότι δεν ενδιαφερόσουν αρχικά. Φοβάμαι ότι σε πίεσα λιγάκι τις προάλλες." 

 

"Δε πειράζει," Λέω, "Είχα αρχίσει να κλείνομαι στον εαυτό μου τελευταία, χρειάζομαι να αρχίσω να βγαίνω έξω περισσότερο." Αναρωτιέμαι αν θα έπρεπε να τελειώσω αυτή την (ειλικρινά, εκπληκτικά καταθλιπτική) αποκάλυψη με κάποιου είδους αστείο, αλλά οι μόνες αναφορές που έρχονται στο μυαλό μου δεν είναι καθόλου αστείες, και έτσι κι αλλιώς δεν έχω όρεξη. Σηκώνω τους ώμους μου αντ' αυτού: "Είναι καλό που έκανες μια προσπάθεια." 

 

Φαίνεται λίγο αποθαρρημένος μετά από αυτό (δεν εκπλήσσομαι όμως, έχοντας υπ' όψη ότι τον έκανα να ακούγεται σαν κάποιου είδους κοινωνικό λειτουργό), αλλά ειλικρινά, τι περίμενε; Είναι υπερβολικά γλυκύς και αυτάρεσκος, αυτό είναι το πρόβλημά του, μάλλον έχει συνηθίσει οι άλλοι να σκοντάφτουν στα ίδια τους τα πόδια προσπαθώντας να καταφέρουν να βγουν μαζί του. Δεν θα του κάνει κακό να πρέπει να δουλέψει για αλλαγή. Επανέρχεται γρήγορα όπως και να 'χει, και μου κάνει κομπλιμέντο για το κουστούμι μου, λέγοντας ότι δείχνω πολύ ωραίος με επίσημη φορεσιά. Ξέρω ότι πρέπει να ανταποδώσω, αλλά μου φαίνεται ότι αυτό μπορεί να έρθει κοντά σε φλερτ- και ενώ δεν είμαι ο καλύτερος με τις κοινωνικές υποδείξεις, δεν είμαι εντελώς άσχετος- έτσι στο τέλος χαμογελάω και τον ευχαριστώ. 

 

"Ας πάμε μέσα," λέει με μια κοροϊδία επισημότητας. Βάζει το χέρι του ελαφρά στην κάτω μέση μου όταν περνάμε από την κύρια είσοδο, αλλά το παίρνει πίσω αρκετά γρήγορα και δεν προσπαθεί να με αγγίξει άλλο καθόλου, πράγμα που δεν περίμενα. Χωρίς σιγουριά, επιτρέπω στον εαυτό μου να χαλαρώσει (λίγο). 

 

Πίνουμε ένα ποτό πριν ξεκινήσει η παράσταση, και ο Μάικλ αρχίζει να με ρωτάει για τη δουλειά μου ως δάσκαλος, και που μεγάλωσα, πώς γνώρισα την Αλάνα, και τις σκέψεις μου σχετικά με την εθνική ασφάλεια. Ωραία, ασφαλή θέματα, λίγο βαρετά. Τίποτα σχετικά με εγκεφαλίτιδα ή μιμητές δολοφόνους, σίγουρα τίποτα για εσένα. Προφανώς έχει κάνει έρευνα για μένα, γιατί έχει επίγνωση διαφόρων από τα άρθρα μου, συμπεριλαμβανομένων των πιο σκοτεινών, και με ρωτάει ακόμη και για το ψάρεμα. Δεν μπορώ να αποφασίσω αν το βρίσκω γοητευτικό ή ενοχλητικό και υπερβολικά πρόθυμο, μάλλον λίγο απ' όλα. Τα γόνατά του ακουμπάνε τα δικά μου κάτω από το τραπέζι, και δεν τραβιέμαι μακριά αμέσως. Ο Μάικλ _χαμογελάει_ τόσο γαμημένα πολύ. Κανονικά θα το μισούσα. Θα _έπρεπε_ να το μισώ. Αλλά υπάρχει κάτι στο να είσαι το κέντρο μιας τόσο υψηλής υπόληψης που είναι αρκετά μεθυστικό. Συνειδητοποιώ ότι θα έπρεπε να ήμουν πολύ πιο μόνος τις τελευταίες εβδομάδες από ότι επέτρεψα στον εαυτό μου να παραδεχτεί. 

 

Έχει εξαιρετικές θέσεις στις πρώτες σειρές (φυσικά) και είμαι ανακουφισμένος όταν καθόμαστε και τα φώτα χαμηλώνουν επιτέλους, γιατί έχει αποδειχτεί πολύ πιο υποφερτός από ότι περίμενα, έχω φτάσει- και ξεπεράσει- το όριο άστοχων συζητήσεων που μπορώ να κάνω. Πάνω στη σκηνή, οι καλλιτέχνες παρελάσουν σε ένα καλειδοσκόπιο μανδυών, κεντημένων παντελονιών και συρόμενων καπών, που κουνιούνται ελαφρώς ενώ κραδαίνουν περίπλοκα στολισμένους σταυρούς. Σύντομα, θυμάμαι την εκκλησία στην Ιταλία. Θεέ μου, πρόκειται να είναι τόσο βαρετό. Σε εσένα θα άρεσε. Θα ήσουν απορροφημένος. 

 

Ο Μάικλ μιλάει ιταλικά (φυσικά) αλλά "Πείρα την πρωτοβουλία, Γουίλ" του να μου προσφέρει μια μετάφραση στα Αγγλικά από το λιμπρέτο για να παρακολουθήσω την πλοκή αν θέλω. Τη μελετάω ενάρετα στο αχνό φως, προσποιώντας ότι έχω ένα έξυπνο επίπεδο ενδιαφέροντος. _Vissi d’arte:_ Ζούσα για τη τέχνη. Ακούγεται λίγο σαν εσένα. Ποτέ δεν είχα σχέση με την κλασσική μουσική. Θυμάμαι να μου δείχνεις το θέρεμιν σου κάποτε, εγώ να υποβαστάζομαι πάνω του και να παίζω το αρχικό κομμάτι από το Smoke On The Water, και εσύ να μοιάζεις σαν να χάνεις την θέληση σου για ζωή. 

 

Ήσουν το ακριβώς αντίθετο διότι λάτρευες την μουσική, ήσουν στην όπερα συνεχώς. Ποτέ δεν αναγνώρισα τα κομμάτια που έπαιζες, είτε σε βινύλια είτε σε κανονικό όργανο (γιατί φυσικά ήσουν ταλαντούχος μουσικός και εσύ). Βασικά, όχι, μια φορά το αναγνώρισα. Ήταν μια παιχνιδιάρικη, ελαφριά μελωδία, και την ξεχώρισα γιατί ήταν τόσο μακριά από τις κυμαινόμενες αρμονίες και της βροντερές άριες που σου άρεσαν συνήθως, το σφύριζες στον εαυτό σου ενώ μας έβαζες καφέ. "Δεν είναι από παιδικό τραγούδι αυτό;" Είπα. Δεν μπορούσα να θυμηθώ τον τίτλο, αλλά νόμιζα ότι μπορεί να το είχα δει στη τηλεόραση κάποια φορά. 

 

Αν κοιτούσα προσεκτικά- και αν κάτι τέτοιο ήταν δυνατό- νομίζω ότι ίσως φαινόσουν ντροπιασμένος. "Είναι όντως για παιδιά," είπες εσύ, "αλλά το θυμάμαι από τότε που ήμουν παιδί. Στην αδερφή μου άρεσε αρκετά. Ο Πέτρος και ο λύκος. _Petya i Volk._ Φυσικά η ρωσική σου προφορά ήταν αψεγάδιαστη. Και πάλι γέλασα χωρίς να το θέλω: "Ακούγεσαι σαν κακός από τον Μποντ." 

 

Μου έριξες ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο ταλαιπωρία. "Τέτοια πράγματα που μου λες," απάντησες. Αλλά χαμογελούσες, δεν σε πείραξε. Πάντα σου άρεσε το ότι δεν σε φοβόμουν. 

 

Έσπρωξες το ποτήρι του καφέ προς εμένα, τα μάτια σου να με παρατηρούνε. Να με βλέπουν, πάντα με έβλεπες έτσι δεν είναι; "Φυσικά όλο μπορεί να κατανοηθεί ως αλληγορία," συνέχισες. "Προσωποποιεί την γεωπολιτική κατάσταση της Ρωσίας όπως την είδε ο Προκοφιέβ. Ο λύκος αντιπροσωπεύει το φάντασμα της ναζιστικής Γερμανίας ενώ ο Πέτρος είναι η Ρωσία. Είναι μία αγαθή άποψη μίας κλασσικής ιστορίας, ενώ στην πραγματικότητα πηγάζει από την κακία, την καταπίεση και τον τρόμο. Ή τουλάχιστον έτσι ισχυρίζονται μερικοί." Μου έδωσες ένα ελαφρώς άγριο χαμόγελο. Με κοιτούσες ακόμη όταν παράθεσες : _"Γενναία αγόρια σαν αυτόν δεν φοβούνται τους λύκους."_

 

Στη σκηνή, η σοπράνο, γεμάτη συναίσθημα, βυθίζει ένα μαχαίρι στη καρδιά του αρχηγού της αστυνομίας. _Questo è il bacio di Tosca_ : Αυτό είναι το φιλί της Τόσκα. Σύντομα, η τρίτη πράξη έρχεται στην απαίσια κλιμάκωσή της. Η Τόκα ξεφεύγει από τους στρατιώτες και ρίχνει το εαυτό της στην θάλασσα, ενωμένη με τον εραστή της στον θάνατο. Τραντάζομαι στη θέση μου. Ο Μάικλ σκύβει κοντά μου και με ρωτάει αν είμαι καλά; "Ευχαριστώ," Του λέω κενά, "καλά είμαι." 

 

***** 

 

Πηγαίνουμε στο μπαρ του θεάτρου μετά, και φυσικά είναι γεμάτο με τον τύπο ανθρώπων που θα απέφευγα ακόμη και αν πέθαινα. Υψηλή κοινωνία- Ένα περιβάλλον στο οποίο θα ήσουν στο στοιχείο σου, κυριαρχώντας στο δωμάτιο, και εγώ απλά θέλω να αρπάξω έναν δίσκο και να προσποιηθώ ότι είμαι σερβιτόρος. Ο Μάικλ με σπρώχνει μπροστά, και νοιώθω πολυάριθμα μάτια να γυρνάνε σε εμάς, να μας περιεργάζονται. Προσπαθώ να μην τα αποφύγω. Φυσικά όλοι ξέρουν ποιος είναι αυτός, έτσι τώρα θέλουν να μάθουν ποιος είμαι εγώ. Ξαφνικά λαχταράω την σιγή και την απομόνωση, και δεν μπορώ να σταματήσω να σε φαντάζομαι εδώ. Θα πρέπει να _ήσουν_ εδώ, όχι τόσα χρόνια πριν. Καθένας από αυτούς τους ψηλούς σκοτεινούς άνδρες θα μπορούσε να είσαι εσύ. 

 

"Πραγματικά πρέπει να πηγαίνω," Λέω, λίγο άγρια. 

 

Ο Μάικλ φαίνεται απογοητευμένος (ξανά), αλλά δεν με πιέζει. "Φυσικά," απαντάει, "Θα σε πάω μέχρι έξω." 

 

"Δεν χρειάζεται, αλήθεια..." Ξεκινάω, αλλά πριν να μπορέσουμε να αρχίσουμε να διαφωνούμε μας διακόπτει ένας ψηλός, λεπτός άνδρας που εκπέμπει τον ίδιο αέρα εξουσίας και αυταρέσκειας με τον Μάικλ, βάζοντας ένα χλωμό, ζαρωμένο χέρι στον ώμο του τελευταίου. Θα καθυστερήσει την αποχώρισή μου, το ξέρω, αλλά κατά κάποιο τρόπο είμαι ευγνώμων για τη διακοπή. Με γείωσε και με σταθεροποίησε, ήμουν σχεδόν στα όρια κρίσης πανικού πριν. Συγκεντρώνοντας το μυαλό μου πάνω του, βρίσκω τον εαυτό μου να γυρίζει πίσω στο δωμάτιο, σαν να μου πέταξαν κρύο νερό στο πρόσωπο- πιο ήρεμος και πιο πολύ ο εαυτός μου (όποιος και αν είναι αυτός τελευταία). Αμέσως βλέπω ότι είναι μεγαλύτερος από τον Μάικλ, πολύ μεγαλύτερος από εμένα (ακόμη και από εσένα- χα). "Μάικλ Φρεντς!" Λέει, "Που στη γη κρυβόσουν, γιατρέ; Έχασες τις τελευταίες δύο παραστάσεις ." Σε αυτό το σημείο με προσέχει για πρώτη φορά, παρά το γεγονός ότι προσπαθούσα απεγνωσμένα να συρθώ μακριά, και τα μάτια του με εξετάζουν αποδεικτικά. Είναι τόσο προφανές, μαζεύομαι λίγο από ντροπή. Πραγματικά ελπίζω να μην έχω κοκκινίσει. "Φαίνεται ότι είχες άλλες υποχρεώσεις Μάικλ," λέει με ένα γαμημένο _λάγνο_ βλέμμα, "και πρέπει να πω ότι καταλαβαίνω εντελώς γιατί." 

 

"Δεν είμαστε..." Ξεκινάω δυνατά, την ίδια στιγμή που ο Μάικλ λέει: "Αντίθετα Τζόναθαν, φοβάμαι πως ο Γουίλ είναι μια _πολύ_ πρόσφατη γνωριμία." 

 

 _Άρα ξεκόλλα γαμώτο,_ (δεν) προσθέτω. Είναι γελοίο να υποθέτουν ότι δύο άντρες που πηγαίνουν στην ίδια (βαρετή, ξιπασμένη) παράσταση πρέπει αυτομάτως να βγαίνουν. Θα μπορούσα να προσπαθούσα να βοηθήσω τον Μάικλ να βγει με όλους αυτούς τους φίλους της όπερας όσο αναφορά αυτόν τον μαλάκα. Προσπαθώ να θυμηθώ εάν κάποιος μπέρδεψε εμένα και εσένα ποτέ για κανονικό ζευγάρι όταν περνούσαμε τόση ώρα μαζί, και αν θα με πείραζε αν είχαν. Ναι, θα με πείραζε- σίγουρα στην αρχή. Θα το μισούσα τόσο πολύ. Ο Τζόναθαν μας κοιτάει και τους δύο με μία έκφραση που λέει 'ναι καλά αγόρια, ό,τι πείτε' στη φάτσα του. 

 

"Ο Γουίλ δουλεύει για το FBI," λέει ο Μάικλ, ακόμα παλεύοντας ηρωικά να σώσει αυτή τη συζήτηση ενώ είναι ξεκάθαρο ότι θα έπρεπε να της επιτραπεί να σβήσει και να πεθάνει ήσυχα. 

 

"Ω, τι διασκεδαστικό," απαντάει ο Τζόναθαν (είναι διασκεδαστικό; Πώς είναι διασκεδαστικό; ). "Ξέρω πως πάει το πράγμα: 'Θα σου έλεγα, αλλά μετά θα έπρεπε να σε σκοτώσω." Χαμογελάει και στους δυο μας λες και μόλις κατάφερε να πει το καλύτερο ρητό μετά από τον Όσκαρ Γουάιλντ τον ίδιο. 

 

"Βασικά- όχι," λέω με βαρεμάρα στη φωνή μου, "Αυτοί είναι οι M15 όχι το FBI." 

 

Υπάρχει μια άβολη παύση. 

 

" _Τέλος πάντων,_ " προσθέτω, "όπως έλεγα, πραγματικά πρέπει να πηγαίνω." 

 

"Τζόναθαν, θα σε δω σε μια στιγμή," Λέει ο Μάικλ, "Λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ γι' αυτό Γουίλ," μου ψιθυρίζει χαμηλόφωνα. 

 

"Δεν πειράζει," λέω, αν και πειράζει. "Μην ανησυχείς." 

 

"Είναι αδιόρθωτος, φοβάμαι." 

 

"Είναι ένας ηλίθιος γέρος μπάσταρδος," απαντάω και γελάμε και οι δύο. 

 

Φτάνουμε στο φουαγιέ και έχω την ξαφνική αίσθηση ότι μπορεί να προσπαθήσει να με φιλήσει, έτσι κάνω λίγα βήματα πίσω καλού κακού. Αν το πρόσεξε δεν το δείχνει. "Ευχαριστώ Γουίλ," λέει, "Είχα ένα εντελώς ευχάριστο βράδυ. Αν θέλεις, θα μου άρεσε να το κάνουμε ξανά κάποια φορά." 

 

Ειλικρινά είναι λίγο ντροπιαστικός, αλλά βρίσκω τον εαυτό μου να συμφωνεί, να του κουνάει το χέρι και να τον ευχαριστεί που δώρισε το εισιτήριο. Είναι το λιγότερο που μπορώ να κάνω, αλήθεια, όταν μπήκε σε τόσο κόπο. 

 

***** 

 

Φτάνω σπίτι και πετάω την ζακέτα μου στη καρέκλα, μετά αυτόματα ελέγχω το TattleCrime ενώ περιμένω να ζεσταθεί η τσαγιέρα. Η Φρέντι ενημέρωσε δύο φορές σήμερα. Υπάρχει το συνηθισμένο κερδοσκοπικό κόμματι για εσένα με την φωτογραφία σήμανσης σου (φυσικά κατάφερες να βγάλεις κολακευτική φωτογραφία σήμανσης,) αλλά απλά είναι επεξεργασία προηγούμενων θεωριών και υπερβολή έτσι δεν το διαβάζω ολόκληρο. Υπάρχει επίσης ένα καινούργιο άρθρο για 'μένα, με μια φωτογραφία τραβηγμένη στην σκηνή του Άθερτον. Δεν είναι ακριβώς αυτό που θα αποκαλούσα μια καλή φωτογραφία. Τα μάτια μου μοιάζουν μανιακά, και οι ώμοι μου έχουν μία παράφρον, ένοχη κλίση. Φαίνομαι λίγο τρελός για να είμαι ειληκρινής, μάλλον ήταν όταν σκεφτόμουν να χτυπήσω εκείνον τον αστυνομικό. Προφανώς την έχει διαλέξει προσεκτικά (εκτός και αν είμαι έτσι όλη την ώρα, και κανένας δεν μου το έχει πει ακόμα). Δεν με εκπλήσσει όπως και να 'χει, αφού η περίληψη του άρθρου είναι ότι ο Τζακ πρέπει να είναι σχεδόν όσο τρελός όσο εγώ για να με άφησε να πλησιάσω σκηνή εγκλήματος. Ο Τζακ είναι και αυτός στην φωτογραφία, αν και έχουν κόψει τον περισσότερο- η άκρη του παλτού του αιωρείται στην άκρη της εικόνας. 

 

ΟιΣυνηθήςΎποπτοι έχει γράψει (σχεδόν σίγουρα σαρκαστικά) ότι είμαι 'χαριτωμένος'. "Ευχαριστώ," λέω δυνατά. 

 

Παρακινημένος από ενόχληση μπαίνω στον ψεύτικο λογαριασμό μου και γράφω "OMFG, Ο Γουίλ Γκράχαμ συλλήφθηκε πάλι. Πράκτορες έξω από το σπίτι του για 30 λεπτά. Μόλις έφυγαν με ένα συμβατικό της αστυνομίας." Κάθομαι πίσω και περιμένω να χάσουν όλοι το μυαλό τους, μέχρι να μπει ο διαχειριστής (μπίνγκο!) απαιτώντας να μάθει ποιος είμαι και πως το ξέρω (είναι λίγο καταθλιπτικό πως όλοι, περιλαμβανομένου αυτής, φαίνεται να παίρνουν ένα εμμονικό ενδιαφέρον στην παρακολούθηση του σπιτιού του Γουίλ Γκράχαμ δεδομένο και δεν αμφισβητούν αυτό το μέρος). Απαντάω "Έλεγξε με την Κέιντ Πούρνελ αμέσως." Είμαι ευχαριστημένος με αυτή τη λεπτομέρεια: Ο Τζακ Κρόφορντ θα ήταν πολύ προφανής- όλοι ξέρουν ποιος είναι ο Τζακ- αλλά το να αναφέρω την Κέιντ υπονοεί τον σωστό αριθμό γνώσης εσωτερικών πληροφοριών για τη Φρέντι να σκεφτεί να με πάρει σοβαρά, και χαμογελάω στον εαυτό μου στη σκέψη όλων των χαμένων ωρών που (μακάρι) θα φέρει αυτό. Σκέφτομαι να προσθέσω κάτι επιφωνηματικό ( _'Άλλη μια παρωδία της δικαιοσύνης!'_ ) αλλά αποφασίζω να μην δοκιμάσω την τύχη μου. 

 

 

Ανεβαίνω πάνω στη σελίδα και τελειώνω το διάβασμά των αρχικών σχολίων σχετικά με το άρθρο. Οι ανακεφαλαιώσεις σχετικά με εμένα είναι δύο τύπων: Υπερβολικά μη κολακευτικές, ή τρομακτικά ενθουσιώδεις. Ίσως θα έπρεπε να ανησυχώ (θα _έπρεπε_ να ανησυχώ; ). Και μετά, λίγο πιο κάτω κάτι εντελώς διαφορετικό. Κάτω από παραλλαγές του "είναι παρεξηγημένη ιδιοφυία!" Και του "είναι ψυχοπαθής!" Ένας χρήστης με το όνομα Μανιλοα έχει γράψει: " _Η μαγκούστα που θέλω κάτω από το σπίτι μου όταν περνάνε τα φίδια."_ Σπρώχνω πίσω τη καρέκλα μου σαν να με χτύπησε κάτι. 

 

Γαμώτο. 

 

Γαμώτο, γαμώτο, γαμώτο. 

 

Θυμάμαι την συναλλαγή εξαιρετικά καλά. Φυσικά θυμάμαι, ήταν η πρώτη φορά που μίλησα κανονικά μαζί σου. Εμφανίστηκες στο δωμάτιο του ξενοδοχείου μου, κραδαίνοντας τάπερ για να καταφέρεις να φάω ανθρώπινη σάρκα χωρίς να το καταλάβω. Και εσύ να με κάνεις να γελάω με εκείνη την ταιριαστή αναλογία σχετικά με τον Τζακ και το φλιτζάνι. Και εγώ να είμαι διχασμένος ανάμεσα στο: "Ευχαριστώ, υποθέτω. Είναι καλύτερο από το να είμαι φλιτζάνι" και "Περίμενε... μόλις με αποκάλεσες μαγκούστα;" 

 

Φίδια και μαγκούστες, δεν είναι σπάνιος συνδυασμός. Είναι; Είναι κάτι που λέει ο κόσμος; Δεν ξέρω. Θα μπορούσε κανείς να ξέρει ότι μου το είπες αυτό; Δεν είναι έκφραση, είμαι σίγουρος οτι δεν είναι. Πως θα μπορούσε; Προσπαθώ να θυμηθώ αν το είπα εγώ σε κάποιον. Ίσως στο ίδρυμα. Ίσως ο Τσίλτον- αλλά αυτό δεν φαίνεται πολύ πιθανό. Γιατί να του έλεγα κάτι τόσο άσχετο; πολεμούσα για τη ζωή μου (χάρη σε εσένα). Και ακόμη και αν το είχα πει δεν είναι σε θέση να κάνει κάτι για αυτό τώρα. Και σίγουρα δεν θα το έκανε έτσι; Πάω πίσω στο λάπτοπ και μπαίνω στο google και περνάω δέκα ολόκληρα λεπτά ψάχνοντας διάφορους συνδυασμούς του ονόματος σου με το δικό μου μαζί με 'φίδι' και 'μαγκούστα' για να δω αν η πληροφορία είναι ήδη εκεί, αν κάποιος θα μπορούσε να την ξέρει. Τίποτα δεν βγαίνει εκτός από την σελίδα στο Tattlecrime, και βιώνω ένα αποπροσανατολιστικό μείγμα από βαθιά ανακούφιση και αχνώδεις απογοήτευση. Πάλι δεν σημαίνει ότι είσαι εσύ. Θα μπορούσε να είναι σύμπτωση (απίθανη όμως, σίγουρα; ). Θα μπορούσε να είναι κάποιος που παίζει μαζί μου. Θεέ μου, είναι όμως; Είσαι εσύ; Θέλω να είσαι (απεγνωσμένα), αλλά η ιδέα του ότι μπορεί να είσαι εσύ είναι τόσο εντελώς τρελή. 

 

Μανιλοα... τι σκατά σημαίνει αυτό τέλος πάντων; Ανοίγω μια καρτέλα και το πληκτρολογώ. Τα χέρια μου τρέμουν. Γράφω την λέξη λάθος την πρώτη φορά και βγαίνουν αποτελέσματα για τουριστικούς προορισμούς στην Μανίλα. Να το: Μανιλοα, ο θεός των Σαμόα του... κανιβαλισμού. Τι, σοβαρά; Διαβάζω τη σελίδα: Ο Μανιλοα έστηνε παγίδες για τους ανθρώπους και τους έτρωγε, όταν πήραν εκδίκηση και τον σκότωσαν, καταράστηκαν με κανιβαλιστικές ορμές οι ίδιοι. Γελάω τώρα, είναι υπερβολικά γελοίο, δεν μπορώ να το πάρω σοβαρά. Πρέπει να είναι παγίδα, πρέπει, είναι υπερβολικά τετριμμένο για εσένα. 

 

Αλλα πάλι... τι και αν δεν είναι. Τρίβω τα μάτια μου, πιέζω τους αντίχειρες στους κροτάφους μου- προσπαθώ να σκεφτώ. Τι και αν αυτό είναι απλά η δικιά σου εκδοχή ενός προσωπικού αστείου; Το ήξερες ότι θα ελέγξω. Πόσοι άνθρωποι στο TattleCrime να ξέρουν τι σημάινει Μανιλοα τέλος πάντων; Ακούγεται ψεύτικο, δεν ακούγεται καν σαν αληθινή λέξη. Κανείς εκτώς από εμένα δεν θα σκεφτόταν αυτό το σχόλιο δέυτερη φορά- αυτή η σελίδα είναι γεμάτη τυχαίες μαλακίες, δεν είναι το πιο περίεργο πράγμα εκεί, κατά πολύ. Δεν θα φαινόταν περίεργο σε κανέναν άλλο. 

 

Κάθομαι για λίγο, μασώντας το ξεφλουδισμένο δέρμα γύρω από την άκρη του αντίχειρα μου και προσπαθώντας να αποφασίσω τι να κάνω. Πρέπει να απαντήσω με είδος έτσι; Κάτι σχετικά με φλιτζάνια (Πώς στο διάολο η ζωή μου έχει φτάσει στο σημείο όπου σκέφτομαι να χρησιμοποιήσω ένα ψεύτικο προφίλ για να τρολάρω το TattleCrime και να περιγράψω τον εαυτό μου ως φλιτζάνι; Θεέ μου.) Αλλά τότε δεν θα ήταν πολύ προφανές ότι μιλάμε με κώδικα; Θα ήταν έτσι δεν είναι- θα έφερνε προσοχή. Πρέπει να είναι κάτι που δεν είναι πολύ εσωτερικό, αλλά κάτι που είναι συγκεκριμένο αρκετά ώστε να ξέρεις ότι είμαι εγώ, ότι το μήνυμά σου παραλήφθηκε. 

 

Πρώτα όμως, πρέπει να κάνω καινούργιο προφίλ γιατί το όνομα χρήστη στο προηγούμενο μου ήταν 'Ο_Γουίλ_Γκράχαμ_Είναι_Μεγάλος_Μάγκας', και αν ο Μανιλοα είσαι πραγματικά εσύ, τότε δεν θα με αφήσεις ποτέ να το ξεχάσω όταν το μάθεις. 

 

Κάθομαι εκεί για ώρες ενώ οι νυχτοπεταλούδες χτυπάνε σαν τρελές πάνω στη γυμνή λάμπα από πάνω μου, και τελικά γράφω: "Άσκοπα σκοτεινό, δεν νομίζεις; Και τι γίνεται όταν τα φίδια και η μαγκούστα αλλάζουν θέσεις;" Πατάω υποβολή πριν να μπορέσω να αλλάξω γνώμη. Το νέο μου όνομα χρήστη είναι 'Primavera'. Σίγουρα αυτό θα είναι αρκετό; Η καρδιά μου χτυπάει στα αφτιά μου. 

 

 _Τα γενναία αγόρια,_ ψιθυρίζω στον εαυτό μου, _δεν φοβούνται τους λύκους._


End file.
